When Titans Go Weird
by Triforce90
Summary: Beast Boy, after causing Raven to blow up the Tower, wants to go buy the new movie that just came out. But the movie is not what it seems . . . it's more like a mock of the movie from The Ring. See my profile for a full description! NOW FINISHED!
1. The Tape

One fine day at Titans Tower, the Titans were all off doing their own things. Robin was watching TV, while Starfire went to the City Park to explore. Cyborg was napping in his room, or charging up his batteries, whatever you wish to call it, and Raven was in her own room, meditating, as usual.

But the whereabouts of Beast Boy were unknown.

Indeed, this wasn't unusual, for nobody really knew what Beast Boy did in his room. He probably played video games or something, for all anybody cared. Or maybe he slept. Or cleaned it.

Wait . . . no. He never cleaned his room.

Anyway, that's just another story. Beast Boy _was_ in his room, but for the first time in a long while, he was BORED! Bored out of his mind, in fact! But this was unusual for the changeling. He always had some kind of joke to play, or some kind of new game to try out. But this time, there was just nothing . . .

Nothing to do but wait.

If he waited just a little longer . . .

"BEAST BOY!" came an angry voice from a couple of floors up.

Beast Boy squealed in delight. "Oh goody!" he said to himself. "That's Raven!"

Beast Boy, happy that his plan had finally come into effect, without hesitation, ran up the stairs, down the halls, and finally reached Raven's room.

"You called?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"GET IN HERE **NOW**!"

Beast Boy calmly opened the door to Raven's room, stepping inside.

"But, wherever can you be?"

"I'M IN THE FREAKIN' BATHROOM!"

Beast Boy squealed that his plan had come this far. Normally, his plans always blew up in his face.

"But I can't just walk into your bathroom!" cried Beast Boy. "You could be doing something . . . icky!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET IN HERE!"

Beast Boy once again calmly opened the door to find Raven tapping her foot, arms crossed, and looking very . . . mad.

"Raven, why are you standing next to your toilet?"

Raven sighed angrily. "You know very well!" She then reached into the toilet and pulled out a _HUGE_ wad of wet, rolled up toilet paper. "You were playing with the toilets again, weren't you?"

Beast Boy looked innocently at her. "Maaaybe . . ."

Raven marched up to him and rubbed her contaminated hand in his face, causing Beast Boy to scream and make a disgusting face. He did not expect her to do _that_!

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?" yelled Raven in his face. "THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLUG THE TOILETS!?!?!"

"Uh . . ." said Beast Boy, trying to dry off the yucky water from his face. "56?"

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, AND I FIND THAT IT WON'T FLUSH! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID JOKES!"

Beast Boy laughed because, unaware to Raven, this was all being recorded by the tape recorder in his pocket.

"And turns out," said Raven, more calmly. "That all of the toilet paper you used for this little 'trick' has caused a clog in the Towers plumbing system. Can you guess what that means?"

"No one can use the toilets until it gets fixed?"

"Very good Beast Boy." She patted him on the head. "And what do you think you'll know what Robin will say when he finds this out?"

"He'll say that it was all my fault, and that I'm a troublesome little gnome."

"Uh . . ." This wasn't the answer Raven was looking for. "Yeah. Sure."

"But Raven," said Beast Boy, hoping to get Raven caught up in his plan. "Can't you just use your little powers to remove the clog?"

"Yeah. I could. But knowing you, you're going to do something really stupid to get me to mess up. Aren't you, you troublesome little gnome?"

Beast Boy looked extremely offended. "Why, Raven! How could you say such a thing?"

"Do I need to remind you?"

* * *

_"OK Titans" said Robin. "Anyone remember what we're supposed to do?"_

_"Yes!" shouted Starfire, raising her hand. "We are to turn on the TV in the lounge, where we will turn to channel 49 and scream at the top of our lungs 'WOO HOO! GO PACKERS!'. After an hour of watching the game of the ball of foot, we will say 'BOO!' everytime the other team gets a touchdown, and throw random condiments and snacks at the television set. We shall continue our rant of anger until the Packers tackle the other team, and we'll say 'YAY PACKERS! WOOHOO!' And then we'll all stand up and sing a chorus of the song of the Packers. We shall continue to celebrate until anything else goes wrong, and vice versa until the end of the game. If the Packers lose, we are to randomly shout profanities at everything that gets in our way, and we shall remain in grumpy attitudes for the remainder of the day."_

_"Right!" said Robin, patting her on the back. "OK everyone, do you have your weapons ready?"_

_Cyborg and Starfire nodded, revealing their Packers hats and big foam fingers. _

_"But Robin," said Starfire, placing the big foam finger on her head. "We cannot start watching the ball of foot game until Beast Boy and Raven are attending!"_

_"Beast Boy won't be here, and Raven doesn't want to watch." _

_Robin threw himself on the couch, followed by Cyborg. Starfire, who had never thrown herself on the couch before, simply leaned back until she fell on the couch. Cyborg grabbed the remote and pressed the "ON" button. _

_"Now all we have to do is . . ."_

_Beast Boys face appeared on the TV, scaring everyone out of their minds. _

_"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" it screamed._

_"ACK!" _

* * *

"Wait," said Beast Boy. "What does that have to do with messing you up?"

"Uh . . ." said Raven, not really knowing what to say. "I . . . DON'T KNOW! But I _know_ you'll do something to mess me up!"

"Raven, don't be ridiculous!" said Beast Boy, stepping back. "You know I'd never interfere with our plumbing needs!"

Raven, who was trying her best to process that thought, just gave up and sighed. "All right. But if you do **_anything_** to make this even worse, I swear I'll . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you'll do. Just hurry up. All of this talk about plumbing is making me have to pee . . ."

Raven tried to block out that last statement, and succeeded, fortunately. She bent over the edge of the toilet and used her telekinetic powers to locate the massive wad of toilet paper.

"The ball's in the center of the pipe. If I can just gently bring is up here, the problem will be fixed. Just _don't_ do anything."

"Right," said Beast Boy.

Raven closed her eyes, summoning up a great deal of energy. She moved that energy down the toilet and followed the path of the pipes, making the occasional turn here and there. Within a few moments, she found the wad.

"Great," thought Raven. "Now I just need to gently . . ."

And then it happened. Raven felt her head submerge in the bowl of disgusting water while a high-pitched laughter filled the air. And then she felt the water filling up, covering all of her head, and she then felt her hair move around.

"HA HA HA!" came the high-pitched voice. "SWIRLY!"

* * *

Starfire flew towards the Titans Tower with a bouquet of roses. She had just recently gone to the Park, and there she had found the cutest little floral shop. She just couldn't decide on what beautiful flowers to buy, until the shop owner suggested the roses to match her reddish hair.

"I cannot wait to show these to my friends!" thought Starfire as she saw the Titans Tower come into view. "And then I can put them in my room! Oh, it will be marvelous!"

But the happy thoughts escaped her head when she felt a strange presence coming from the Tower. Strange enough to stop her in her tracks, leaving her floating the air.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked herself outloud.

Then, the Tower turned black, and as soon as it had, blew up.

"Oh no!" said Starfire outloud once again. "That's the fifth time this month!" She then resumed flying to the remains of the Tower, just in time to see Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy fly out and land in the water.

She didn't know if she should fly to the Tower first, or to the floating bodies of her friends. She decided either way, it wouldn't matter, as her friends were all right. But was Raven all right? Starfire could not find her body in the water . .

It was settled! She must fly to the Tower and see if Raven was all right. Starfire resumed flying and soon enough reached the charred remains of the Tower. There, in the mass of rubble, she could easily spot Raven, who was dripping wet. Her hair looked a little twisted up, as well.

Starfire, concerned for her friend, landed in front of Raven, who was panting with rage. Yes, she had defiantly blown up the Tower again.

"Raven, what happened?" asked Starfire in a concerned voice.

"Beast Boy gave me a Swirly!" replied Raven, angry as hell and still dripping wet from the neck up.

"A 'Swirly'? What is a Swirly? Should you not be happy? I thought a swirly was a kind of ice cream you could get."

"No, Starfire. That's when somebody shoves your head down a toilet and flushes it. And your hair does this little . . . _twisty_ thing."

"Ah . . ." said Starfire, nodding her head. "It must be a painful experience."

"Not painful. Humiliating."

Starfire nodded her head, and then took off to save her friends from the water. But since Beast Boy had shoved Raven's head down a waste dispenser, she figured Raven would be happy if she left him there.

* * *

"So . . . How long will it take to rebuild the Tower, Raven?" asked Robin, who was now nice and dry from the earlier incident.

"Oh, not too long," said Raven, throwing her arms up. Black energy surrounded the remains of the Tower, and they soon began reattaching themselves. "About a minute, maybe."

Robin nodded his head. "I can't believe Beast Boy did that to you."

"You can't?" she asked, surprised. She looked out to the ocean to see a green blob coming towards them. "I kind of figured he would do something, but he really should've figured I would do something back."

Cyborg, who was sun drying, just sat there. "I better not rust," he said.

Within a matter of minutes, Beast Boy came swimming up to the island. He crawled out, exhausted and stared at Raven. "You . . ."

"Watch it," said Raven. "I wouldn't want to have to do that again if I were you."

Beast Boy shut up.

"Can we go into town?" asked Raven to Robin. "I want to get some shampoo or some kind of soap or something. I feel so . . . unclean."

"Yes," said Starfire. "And I also wish to purchase more flowers for my chamber."

"Might as well," said Robin. "I'm bored anyway."

Within a matter of minutes, the team got into town. Raven and Starfire went off to Wal-Mart for shampoo and inexpensive flowers, while the three boys looked around and wondered where to go.

"Well I know I'm never going to do that again," said Beast Boy, still recovering from the shock of being blown out of a building.

"You'd better not," said Cyborg. "It's not good for the heart to just be sleeping and then woken up by a huge explosion."

"Let's go the video store," said Robin. "We can find something there to keep you occupied, Beast Boy."

"Yeah!" said the changeling, rushing off to the video store. "They're supposed to have 'Elf'! I wanna see it again so bad!"

Robin and Cyborg would've run after him, had he picked a better movie title. The last time they had seen "Elf", Beast Boy loaded the refrigerators with syrup. And, to make things worse, made them dress up as elves, while Cyborg dressed up as Santa Clause. For Raven, it was not the season to be jolly. It was the season to blow up large towers.

* * *

Beast Boy had already reached the video store, to find that Robin and Cyborg had stayed behind. That, or they abandoned him.

"Oh well," thought Beast Boy. "They will never get to experience the happiness that is . . . ELF!"

He ran inside, looked around, and soon got lost. You see, changelings never really have a good sense of direction. That's why there are so few of them today: because they can get lost easily.

"So . . . alone . . ." Beast Boy then looked up to find what he was looking for. There, right in front of him, was 'Elf' on VHS.

"Woo!" shouted Beast Boy, grabbing the cassette. He then looked at it.

"Oh, wait . . . it's on VHS." He looked around, but to his surprise, saw no DVDs. In fact, this was the only 'Elf' left!

"Well of course! It's a popular movie!" Somehow, he found himself to the check out and proudly purchased it with a smile on his face.

Beast Boy put the video in one of the store's plastic bags and left the building. There, he saw Robin and Cyborg, waiting for him.

"I found it!" said Beast Boy waving the bag in front of his face.

"Oh . . . you found it," said Robin. "Poo. I mean . . . uh . . . good for you!"

"Yeah! Let's go find the girls, and then we can WATCH IT!"

Beast Boy hurriedly ran off to find Raven and Starfire.

"Man . . ." said Cyborg. "If he makes me dress up like Santa Clause again, someone's not going to be very jolly."

"No kidding," said Robin, rubbing his head where he had hit the water.

* * *

"COME ON RAVEN!" said Beast Boy, down on his knees in front of Raven.

"No."

"Oh come on! You know you want to watch it!"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because, that movie made you crazier than you are now." She then turned to him. "If you promise me that you're not going to make me dress up like an elf . . ."

"Oh yes! I promise!" And then Beast Boy just kind of . . . lifted Raven into the air and set her down on the couch next to Starfire.

"Raven," whispered Starfire. "Is it safe to say that? Won't he make you do it anyway?"

"Yeah," said Raven, looking at Starfire. "But you know what I can do that he can't . . ."

"SHHHH!" said Beast Boy, throwing himself on the couch. "It's about to start!"

"Yeah . . ." said Cyborg, looking at the TV in confusion. "In gray and white."

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked at the TV. "That's weird. It's supposed to be in color! We're in the 21st century, for crying out loud!"

A big, white circle appeared on the TV screen.

"Isn't that the Ring?" asked Raven, staring at the white circle.

"I think so . . ." said Robin. "Are you sure you got the right movie Beast Boy?"

"Uh, yeah." Beast Boy lifted up the box for all to see.

The circle then turned into a woman combing her hair.

"DUDE!" shouted Beast Boy. "IT'S YOKO ONO!"

"That's not Yoko Ono, you idiot!" said Cyborg. "That's a lady combing her hair!"

"Woah," said Raven. "Surprise, surprise."

Blah blah blah, and then there's the well.

"Isn't that the place that the little girl is supposed to be held captive or something?" asked Robin.

"She's not being held captive," said Raven, knowing the movie very well. "She got shoved down there."

"Oh."

And then the movie fuzzed out.

"Now we just wait for a call on the telephone, correct?" asked Starfire.

But no! There wasn't a call from the telephone! Samara Morgan's head appeared on the TV! The alive one, not the dead one. Ew.

"SEVEN DAYS!" she shouted.

"ACK!" screamed the Titans.

"Tee hee hee hee hee hee! Don't look into my eyes, or you'll die!"

The Titans stared into her eyes.

"Uh . . . I'm not dead," said Raven.

"Me neither," said Robin. "Maybe we have to stare at it longer?"

They continued to stare as five minutes went by. Then ten minutes. And then it happened.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Apparently, the belch of Samara was enough to wet their pants. Or at least those who had pants.

"Hee hee!" laughed the head of Samara. "I scared you!"

She then began to sing a song.

"Rain, rain go away. Come again some other day."

The Titans, now sort of scared by the sudden head of Samara, didn't know what to do.

"So who's going to take the tape out?" asked Beast Boy.

"Dude, you bought it!" said Cyborg.

"Yes," said Starfire. "I agree. You should eject the tape."

Beast Boy slowly got up and walked towards the TV, the head of Samara watching. When Beast Boy was about to hit the eject button . . .

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Beast Boy, who was now running _away_ from the TV and _towards_ the sofa.

"TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" laughed Samara. "YOU CANNOT STOP ME! YOU CANNOT DESTROY THE CURSE! YOU CANNOT . . . HEY! YOU! GOTH GIRL! GET BACK ON THE COUCH! NO! DON'T COME NEAR THE VCR! NO! DON'T HIT THE BUTTON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then she went away.

"That was . . . weird," said Raven. "Where did you get that video from, Beast Boy?"

"Videe-O-Rama," said Beast Boy. "Way in the back."

"In the back? Did you even bother to look at the back of the box to make sure it _was_ 'Elf'?"

"Uh . . . what do you mean?"

Raven grabbed the video box from the table. She then read out loud.

"Please take caution! The contents on this tape contain a curse that will effect everybody in a different way. It does not matter what kind of mental condition you are in or if you are relatively stable. You will still be cursed!  
With love, Samara Morgan."

"Oops," said Beast Boy, smiling a nervous grin.

"No kidding!" said Cyborg. "Now I'll never be able to sleep at night! Did you see the way that girl BURPED?"

"Yes," said Starfire. "It was very significant to your emotions, was it not?"

"So . . ." said Robin, "how are we going to deal with this then? Are we just going to have to wait to even see what the curse is?"

"I guess so," said Raven. "This is weird magic. I don't know what to do. Maybe our powers will be drained or something."

"Maybe." Beast Boy then heard something. It sounded like . . . acoustic guitars? It was kind of catchy, but not something he would listen to. And it just came out of nowhere. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The guitars? And drums? And bass line?"

"Uh . . . no."

Robin then patted Beast Boy on the shoulder. "Let's go to bed. It's been a big day, and we're probably all a little warped."

"Good idea," said Cyborg, getting up. "And maybe we'll forget about that . . . _thing_ we just saw."

The Titans all left the living room, Beast Boy the last one. And since the last one to leave a room was to turn off the lights, he reached for the light switch. But then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Samara's head was still on the TV screen.

"Hmmm . . ." it said, staring at Beast Boy. "I think you'll be the first."

"The first for . . . EW! YOU'RE SICK!"

"What?" asked the head confusedly. But it was too late, for Beast Boy was gone.

* * *

Ooh. Scary. Review and you'll get something nice. Really. If you don't, Samara will appear on your TV screen and burp. Not like that's a bad thing, anyway. 


	2. Beast Boy

A/N: Hello everyone! I would just like to thank everyone for the many Reviews that I got on the short time this fic was posted! I shall respond to them now!

To disappearer: I freaked you out? Really? Oh well! I'm glad you think it's hilarious!

To YRProcks66: Uh, you get . . . you get . . . a . . . cookie! hands you a cookie I don't know if what happens to Beast Boy you would call _terrible_, but I will ensure you, it's insane. You get to find out this chapter!

To Catspee: I'm happy you had laughs! Your pen name made me have laughs, too!

To RavenOnline: I'm glad you think the story is funny! And I'm sorry you were traumatized for a week. It is kind of creepy, I guess . . . However, the first chapter is the only chapter that will have "Ring" jokes! I assure you!

To ???: I hate cliff-hangers too! But it's so hard to write a chapter that doesn't have one! I'm glad you absolutely loved it!

To Nightwish13: Sorry about that . . .

To Raven of Fear: Even if the Review wasn't for my story, you gave me a great idea for it! And thank you for sending that email, for clearing things up!

To SpiderSquirrel: EW! THE EXORCIST! AAAAAAH! hides under his bed. Takes his laptop with him and continues to type It _is_ like that, isn't it? Weird! But isn't this more funny?

To Bob: Thank you!

To rosemary: Thank you!

To afterdark: Glad you think this is hilarious! I'm updating now!

To darkaurora333: Well the only words I caught out of this was that you think it's hilarious and that you want me to continue it. Thank you!

To only reviewer that begs you to update more: Am I being begged? ponders Oh well. I love "The Ring" too! It's just not scary to me. Wait . . . are you saying that I offended your love of "The Ring" or that you are glad I am writing a relationship with it? ponders again

To Cephas: Sorry you think this is creepy. But yes, I do understand that you think it's weird! smiles I appear to be good at this "creeping people out" stuff. You saying this is weird is a compliment to me, just to let you know. I love it when people think I'm weird!

To sarasparrow1: Well that's good! Glad you like it! But from here on out it's going to get a little bit less and less like "The Ring". Sorry if that disappoints you.

Just to let you guys know, I'm absolutely sorry if I freaked you out with this! I guess it's just a matter of opinion: I thought "The Ring" had a great plot, but I thought it was kind of lame-o in the scary department. That's just me though! I guess I should consider the other people. Just remember, though, that none of this is real, and that it will never happen! Unless if you're a very talented make-up artist and a great timer, you could make a video of yourself and . . . woah. I'm hurting my brain.

There isn't going to be anything as "freaky" in the other chapters, though. Except the only freaky thing I can think of is when Raven and Starfire both become absolutely out-of-character; but that's not 'till later chapters!

Enjoy this one!

* * *

Raven slowly opened her groggy eyes and looked at the ceiling. What time was it? She never woke up this early on a weekend before . . .

Turning her head, she looked at her alarm clock. 6:00 AM. That wasn't right! She still had to sleep another 10 minutes!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she pulled the covers over and curled up into a ball. But the covers didn't come over so easily . . . Someone, or something, was in the bed with her.

Raven opened her eyes once more to see what could be in bed with her. Something with red hair.

"Starfire?" asked Raven, sitting upright. Sure enough, the Tamaranian beauty was lying in Raven's bed!

"What are you **doing **in my room?" asked Raven, freaked out that someone was in her bed with her.

"Please forgive me, friend Raven," said Starfire, quietly. "But I could not sleep. I was . . . _afraid_."

"Of what? The thing we saw last night?"

"Yes. It scared the . . . what do you say? 'Live doodoo out of me'?"

"Uh . . . yeah. You could say that."

"What should I do, Raven?" asked Starfire, fear in her voice. "Something tells me that the girl's . . . um . . . curse, will become true. And I am worried for my friends."

"So am I, but there's not much we can do. Just go back to sleep. In your own bed."

"But Raven, I am scared!"

"Fine. Sleep on the floor then."

"But what if I hand comes out of your bed and grabs . . ."

"I SAID **SLEEP**!"

Starfire immediately jumped off of Raven's bed and onto the floor, curling up into a ball. Just in case, though, she charged up her powers if a freaky hand _did_ come out from the bottom of the bed and grab her.

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't sleep. He kept _tossing_ and _turning_. He continued to do that until he just couldn't take it anymore.

The girl's words had scared him. What did she mean by what she said? Was she really going to come and . . .

EW! The thought scared him!

Beast Boy's tummy growled. "I need food," he said, simply, still not understanding the side effects of "Just Woken Up in the Morning Beast Boy".

Beast Boy put on his morning bunny slippers and left his room, oblivious to the absolute mess it was in. Opening his door, he scanned the hall for any signs of creepy girls with black hair, and then made his way down to the kitchen.

Of course, to get to the kitchen, though, he would have to pass the TV where they watched the tape. But it wasn't the seventh day, was it? But what if he had entered a time warp while he was asleep? He had heard about those things. Raven sent him into one once when she blew up the Tower.

Beast Boy opened the door, surprised to see that the TV was still on. But there was no head of a little mental girl. Instead, there was this guy with an acoustic guitar, with outrageous hair and beard, sitting on a bed and playing for a bunch of clapping people with the same kind of hair.

Wait . . . acoustic guitar? Wasn't that the thing that he had heard yesterday?

Shuddering at the thought of some kind of prophetic thing, Beast Boy continued to watch the "Live in Bed" concert. The music was kind of catchy, he had to admit, and it looked like the people there were all having a great time.

But then he caught something out of the corner of his eye . . .

A Japanese looking girl with black hair wasn't clapping her hands of anything. She wasn't even bouncing around to the beat. Instead, she was either looking from the camera or to the guy playing the guitar, obviously more interested with her face being on the TV than the music.

And the way she was positioned, it looked like she was just . . . _staring_ at Beast Boy.

While he stood transfixed to the TV, he didn't notice the door behind him opening, as the rest of the Titans stumbled out, still groggy with sleepiness.

"Good morning," said Raven, shoving past a still-freaked out Starfire and making her way to the kitchen.

Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy and looked at the TV. "What is that?" he asked to Beast Boy.

"I . . . don't know. It was on when I woke up."

"Oh! That's my prized possession!" Beast Boy and Cyborg turned around to see Robin walking up to them and looking at the TV. "It's John and Yoko's Bed in for Peace!"

Robin pushed the eject button and grabbed the tape. Then, turning to Beast Boy, he said, "Don't touch it!" and put it in a hard plastic cover.

"Yoko?" asked Cyborg. "As in Yoko Ono?"

"Yeah. The one and only."

Beast Boy, who did not know _who _this Yoko person was, just nodded. But it was kind of creepy . . . Had it not been for Yoko's older looks, she would have looked like the mental girl.

(A/N: Don't go to Google Images and type in "Yoko Ono"! There are some nasty pictures!)

"I am as hungry as a bloofnog!" came the innocent voice of Starfire. "Beast Boy, please prepare the white, artificial eggs, as I wish to consume for my morning meal!"

"Uh . . .yeah," said Beast Boy, thinking about this whole Yoko thing. He shrugged it off and walked over to the stove. "Do you want your tofu boiled or scrambled?"

* * *

Breakfast was now served, or, at least what was supposed to be breakfast. Cyborg's huge steak was just kind of in the middle of the eggs, waffles, tofu, and cereal.

"That steak can't be good for you in the morning," said Robin, eyeing Cyborg's choice of health.

"Why not?" asked Cyborg. "It's food. You eat it, and you eat stuff at breakfast."

"Yeah," said Raven, slowly lifting a spoonful of Coco Puffs. "That, or you can have a heart attack while we continue to save the city without you."

"Uh . . . Pass the cabbage, Starfire."

Starfire lifted up a huge head of cabbage and chunked it over to Cyborg, who took a huge bite. Starfire, then looking back at her food, noticed Beast Boy staring blankly at his tofu eggs.

"Why, Beast Boy!" she said, shocked. "You have not even touched your tofu eggs!"

Beast Boy looked up, lifted a finger, and poked the tofu. "Now I have."

"Are you feeling OK, Beast Boy?" asked Raven. "You seem so . . . quiet."

"Yeah . . ." Beast Boy looked at his "eggs". "May I be excused. I have to . . . uh . . . take a leak."

"You don't have to tell us," said Cyborg, disgustedly chewing on his cabbage. "You know where the pot is."

Beast Boy got up and made his way down the hall.

"My head is filled with unpleasant images now," said Raven, dropping her spoon in the now chocolate milk. "I think I just lost myapetite."Starfire nodded.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the bathroom floor, curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth. He had always been able to think better when he was in a confined space with no one else.

Yes . . . thinking about the black-haired lady. What did Cyborg call her? Yoko Ono?

Beast Boy then heard the acoustic guitars in his head once more, just like from the video. This Yoko Ono person was taking over his life!

It was settled! All signs of Yoko Ono must be destroyed!

Beast Boy, now with a crazy look in his eye, stood up and left the bathroom. He walked back to the kitchen, where the Titans were still eating, and walked back over to the TV room.

Robin, who seemed to be the only one to notice, said, "You OK, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy didn't respond, but instead headed over to where Robin had put his most "prized possession". He lifted up the box and glared at it.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" came a concerned voice that sounded like Robin. "Please put down the tape."

Beast Boy continued to stare at the tape.

Just staring . . .

And then . . .

"IT'S A TAPE OF EVIL!" He threw the tape down on the floor and jumped on top of it, over and over again, smashing it into itty-bitty pieces!

"EEEEK!" squealed Robin, rushing over to his precious videotape. The other Titans soon ran after him, like a herd of cows running after one that was about to do something stupid.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Raven. "Get off of the tape **now**!"

"NEVER!" shouted Beast Boy, still jumping up and down, smashing the tape some more.

Beast Boy continued to smash, while Robin and the rest of the Titans watched with scared eyes. After about a minute or so, the changeling stopped.

And then glared at them.

"AAAAAAH!" they screamed, backing away from the psychotic changeling.

Beast Boy then ran away from the Titans and to some other part of the Tower.

"What was _that_ all about?" asked Cyborg, looking at the door in which Beast Boy left.

"BEAST BOY!" shouted Robin, falling on the ground and looking at the remains of his video. "HE KILLED THE HIPPIES!"

Starfire kneeled down next to Robin and patted him on his back. "Cheer up, Robin. We can buy another 'In the Bed for Peace' tape on Ebay."

Robin looked at Starfire with teary eyes. "THAT TAPE WAS FROM MY PARENTS!"

Starfire then looked at the tape. "Oh . . ." she said. "Then . . . um . . . we shall have Cyborg repair it for you!"

"Forget that," said Cyborg. "We need a way to repair Beast Boy." He then looked over at Raven. "Want to go talk to him?"

"Sure," said Raven. "I love volunteer work . . ."

Raven floated out of the room, leaving Cyborg, Starfire, and a crying Robin behind.

* * *

"Beast Boy," called Raven, slowly. "Where are you?"

"Hiding . . ." came a voice from not-too far away.

Raven looked at the door that sounded like the call was coming from: Beast Boy's room.

Holding her breath, she slowly opened the door and peered inside. There was Beast Boy in the middle of his room, lying on his stomach, X-ing out some pictures in a magazine.

Raven, feeling no sense of danger, walked into Beast Boy's room and looked at the magazine he was marking out pictures in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm crossing out pictures."

"Of what?"

"You know who . . ."

Raven then looked up, confused. "Lord Voldemort?"

"NO!" Beast Boy then stood up and showed the pictures. Or, at least what you could tell from the pictures.

"Oh . . ." said Raven, nodding. "Yoko Ono."

"AAAAH!" Beast Boy covered his ears and fell on the floor. "SPEAK NOT THE NAME!"

"Woah . . ." said Raven, staring at the broken-down Beast Boy.

Beast Boy regained his composure, and with a drunken smile on his face, continued his masquerade of crossing out pictures.

"Um . . . Beast Boy."

"Yesssss?"

"You . . . shouldn't really get your nose that close to the Sharpie."

"WHYYYYY?"

"Because . . . you could get high."

"No you can't."

"Yes you can."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Um . . . no."

(A/N: I assure you, smelling Sharpies does not make you high! My friend and I tried it! It just gives you a **BAD** headache for the rest of the day. And if you do try it, don't **EVER** look at lights! It **_HURTS_**!)

Beast Boy and Raven sat silently for a while, while the sound of felt on smooth paper echoed through the room.

"Hey Beast Boy . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"We want you to maybe . . . uh . . . come to the lab and get tested on."

"Why?"

"Because you're not acting normal."

Beast Boy looked up from his project. "I am too."

"No. You really aren't."

"I AM TOO!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

Beast Boy lunged for Raven, knocking her on the ground. Raven tried to block him, but nothing happened.

"My powers . . ."

Beast Boy stopped, trying to change into something.

"Mine too . . ."

They looked at each other, confused, and then after a few minutes of doing so, began fighting the old fashioned way.

Beast Boy rolled Raven onto her back, lifted her head, and banged it on the ground a few times. Raven kicked Beast Boy in the . . . well . . . groin . . . and Beast Boy cried out in pain.

"THE PAIN! IT'S CRAWLING UP MY STOMACH!" he cried.

"HA! GIRL POWER!" Wait . . . did she just say that?

Beast Boy dropped on the ground and rolled around a few times, groaning in agony, while Raven laughed evilly.

Beast Boy, most of the pain subsided, got up and lunged at Raven once more. She fell to the ground and was pinned, unable to move. She lifted her head really quickly and butted it into Beast Boy diaphragm.

Poor Beast Boy, not able to take the abuse much longer, hobbled over to bed and threw a pillow at Raven. Raven, not knowing how lumpy his pillows were, took a few quick hits in the head.

Beast Boy smiled and laughed wickedly, but then stopped once he realized that he ran out of ammunition. He looked up to see Raven, charging at him, head lowered.

Beast Boy had two options. One, he could act like all of the cartoons and grab a red sheet, waving it around and then sidestepping when she came. Or, he could just plain jump out of harm's way. He quickly chose the latter.

Raven continued to charge, not able to stop herself, and tumbled onto his bed. Beast Boy pranced around the room, celebrating his so-called "victory", until he noticed her charging at him once again. But Beast Boy could not side step this time! No! Instead, he was knocked back onto the floor with Raven on top of him.

Beast Boy threw her over onto her back. "GIVE UP!" he cried.

Raven turned him over. "NEVER!"

They continued to do this for a while, until . . .

"MACE!" shouted Beast Boy, unveiling a can and spraying mace into Raven's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Raven, clutching her eyes. "IT BURNS US, PRECIOUS!"

Beast Boy used this moment as his getaway.

* * *

Cyborg slowly walked over to his room. He was worried about Raven, and he didn't know if he should go and help her or not. It usually never took this long for her to get somebody over to the medical lab.

Cyborg shrugged it off. He didn't care. She was probably just consoling him, or maybe ever helping him herself. Besides, he just needed to get away from that spastic Robin and that worried Starfire. Ever since Raven had left, Robin had been crying his eyes out while Starfire tried her best to cheer him up.

Cyborg walked into his room, only to find it in a mess.

"Woah," he said, looking around slowly. What could have been in here?

And then he saw it.

"Beast Boy?"

"Don't mind me," said Beast Boy, looking up from something in his hands. "I'm just confiscating this."

"Confiscating what?"

"Your CD." The changeling lifted up a red CD with a yellow "1" on it.

"DUDE! PUT THAT DOWN! THAT IS _MY_ BEATLES CD!"

"Correct," said Beast Boy, throwing it in a garbage bag. "It is dangerous, and must be destroyed."

"What? WHY?"

Beast Boy reached in the garbage bag and pulled the CD out again. "It's got a song about . . . you know who . . ."

Cyborg looked confused. "Lord Voldemort?"

"NO!" Beast Boy turned to the backside of the case and pointed to track 23.

"The Ballad of John and . . . OH!" said Cyborg, nodding. "Yoko Ono."

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Beast Boy, putting his hands over his ears. "SPEAK NOT THE NAME!"

"DUDE!" yelled Cyborg. "What is the MATTER with you?"

Beast Boy ran out of his room at full speed, leaving his trash bag behind, but taking the CD with him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK!" yelled Cyborg. "THAT'S MY CD!" Cyborg, worried for his CD, gave chase.

Beast Boy continued to run from the bad robot. If he could just get to the roof in time . . .

There it was! The staircase to the roof! Beast Boy laughed as he ran up, not paying any attention to the evil thing that was chasing him. Beast Boy reached the roof and stopped running right as he reached the edge.

He turned around to see Cyborg standing right there, who had also stopped.

"Beast Boy," he said, staring at the changeling with worried eyes. "Don't . . . even . . . think about it."

"Oh, I'm not going to throw it over the edge," said Beast Boy, innocently. Cyborg sighed and wiped his brow in relief.

"I'M GOING TO GRIND IT ON THE CEMENT! SHINY SIDE DOWN!"

Cyborg screeched as he watched Beast Boy slam the CD on the ground, shiny side first, and rubbed it against the cold cement. A grinding sound was the only noise there was.

"NO!" screamed Cyborg. Beast Boy ran away, shrieking in delight. Cyborg lifted his CD and looked at the bottom. It was all scratched . . . he could never play it again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Cyborg, lifting his hands in the air, typical drama style.

* * *

Beast Boy lay on the floor in his room, searching desperately for any evidence to destroy. All traces of evil were almost gone from the Tower . . . he could feel it. But there were two more things that he must find and destroy before the Tower was Yoko-Free.

There came a knock on the door. An evil was close.

"Beast Boy!" came the sound of Starfire's sweet voice. "Open the door! I wish to show you the artificial-hair hat that I purchased!"

Beast Boy sighed angrily and opened the door, only to see the source of evil. There, on Starfire's head, was a black wig.

Not just any kind of wig . . . A YOKO ONO WIG!

"Is it not glorious?" cried Starfire, twirling the hair in her finger. "It is almost real feeling! Would you care to touch?"

Beast Boy stared open-mouthed as Starfire extended a lock of black hair towards him. It was so close . . . if he could just grab it . . .

Beast Boy slowly lifted his arm to the hair and pretended to admire it. And then, with more force than a cement truck hitting a squirrel, he yanked it from atop Starfire's head.

"ACK!" she screamed, seeing Beast Boy run off with her wig. "BEAST BOY! PLEASE RETURN MY ARTIFICIAL-HAIR HAT!"

Starfire tried her hardest to fly after him, only to notice that all of her powers seemed to have been drained from her. Once more, she tried to lift herself off the ground, only to fail.

"Odd," said Starfire. But then noticing that her possession was getting away, she ran after Beast Boy.

Not much of an athlete, Starfire tried her hardest to keep up with Beast Boy. She felt her legs tensing up as she neared the TV room, where Robin still was, trying his hardest to tape the remains of the video back together.

"ROBIN! YOU GLORBAG!" shouted Starfire as she noticed Beast Boy leaving the main entrance of the Tower. "HELP ME CATCH BEAST BOY!"

"What?" said Robin, looking up at the now PO'd Starfire. Starfire screamed angrily as she dragged Robin to the main entrance.

Starfire slammed the door open with all of her might, Robin behind her. There was Beast Boy, dumping a weird liquid onto the black wig.

The smell of gasoline filled the air.

"BEAST BOY!" screamed Starfire. "BUT DOWN THE HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE LIQUID, NOW!"

"NEVER!" screamed Beast Boy as he struck a match. He threw it onto the wig and ducked just in time, escaping the grasps of the flames.

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE!" shouted Beast Boy, doing a little dance. Starfire just watched as her eyes filled with tears, while Robin stared at the dancing Beast Boy.

Starfire cried outloud as the flame vanished, leaving no traces of the black wig behind. She covered her eyes and cried all the way back to the Tower, leaving Robin and the dancing Beast Boy outside in the cold December air.

Robin's eyes followed Starfire as she slammed the door to the Tower shut, then looked at Beast Boy.

"What was that all about?" he asked, angry yet somewhat freaked out at the same time.

Beast Boy stopped dancing and looking up at Robin's hair. The last Yoko-related thing . . . It was near . . . and right in front of him.

"Your hair . . ." said Beast Boy. "It's BLACK!"

Robin ran away, Beast Boy hot on his trail.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes as she wiped away the remaining tears. How long had it been since Beast Boy shot her with mace?

She sat up, looking around his room. It was still in the same mess as it was, and the pictures that he was crossing out still sat on the floor.

She left the room, wondering what all had happened to Beast Boy. Had he really fallen to some kind of curse or something? Was that thing that they had watched last night really going to affect them in some weird, wacko way?

She could only wonder who would be next.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2! Who will fall next to the "curse"? I know who it is, and I'll give you a hint! Their name starts with an "R"!

But there are two people whose names start with an "R" . . . OK. I'll give you another hint. They're short!

Wait . . . they're both short . . . OK! This character's name started the chapter! If that wasn't the easiest hint, then you're just _bad_!

Anyway, please Review! And sorry if I freaked you out some more! I guess it's just a bad habit!


	3. Raven

A/N: Hello everyone! I didn't get as many Reviews as I did the last chapter, but I think that may have been because I updated on a school night. So, I will be updating chapters on Fridays at night, sometime between 6-12, Central Time. Thanks a bunch!

OK! Review response time!

To YRProcks66: A special Triforce90 cookie! (hands you a cookie with about every topping possible) Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you'll like this one!

To afterdark: I guess I should make things clear, I don't hate Yoko Ono. However, I did kind of think that she looked like an older version of the girl from "The Ring", so that's the only reason why she's in there! And yay! A 10/10! (dances for joy)

To ????: I KNOW! IT'S SO HARD TO END A CHAPTER WITHOUT A CLIFFHANGER! I'LL TRY _EXTRA_ HARD THIS TIME, JUST FOR YOU!

To disappearer/Syani: Well, sorry to burst your bubble. But you don't have to go acting all whiney about it. I, too, am a Raven fan, and that was all added just for kicks. I would hate to see how you act on some of the Teen Titans episodes. Mind you, I don't care a didley about fluffy romance stuff (except for my little "angst" fic that I wrote, but that was just for the hell of it, and I was extremely bored that day), and I am titled to MY OPINION! I am not forcing you to read this, so if you don't want to then by all means, LEAVE!

To SpiderSquirrel: Ah . . . so it needs to be purple or red. Gotcha. And yes, I _am_ quite awesome, aren't I? tries to hold in laughter I want to be your friend! But I don't have your email or anything. Do you have AIM? You could IM me on Jeb713, and email me at ! Or, just send an email on the link provided on my profile, and I'll try to respond back to you! That sounded way too formal. Poo.

To noname: Well . . . I guess you could say that. Not really, but close!

OK! Let's get this chapter over with!

* * *

Raven walked into the TV room, eyes still tingly from the accident before. There she saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, slumped over the kitchen table and looking extremely down. Beast Boy was on the sofa, snipping out pictures from a magazine and pasting them onto a piece of paper. Apparently a tradition done in "To Kill a Mockinbird". Or, maybe they were blueprints for some kind of Yoko destroyer. Who knows? 

Raven walked over and sat down at the table, where she then noticed what the Titans were trying to do. Apparently, all of Robin's hair about been shaved off, and Cyborg and Starfire were trying to glue a toupee to his head.

"Please do not resist, Robin!" said Starfire as she struggled with the messy super glue. Cyborg struggled in keeping Robin's head in place.

"You heard her, man!" said Cyborg. "This is for your own good!"

Finally, Starfire plopped the toupee on Robin's head, and Cyborg let go of him, sighing as he did. Robin had just donned on his head a brown toupee, which looked like something that would have been popular during the British Invasion.

"You look . . . fabulous!" said Starfire, struggling with words to describe Robin's new look.

"Yeah . . ." said Raven, staring at the black mob. "Just peachy."

Cyborg looked at the toupee. "This thing reminds me of my Beatles CD . . ." he said, sadly. "He was whacked!"

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven, Starfire, and Robin at the same time. The four Titans just stared at eachother.

"So . . ." said Robin, twirling his fake hair in his finger. "I'm guessing that the 'curse' is real?"

"Yeah," said Raven, rubbing her eyes. "Did any of you get sprayed with mace?"

"HE SPRAYED YOU WITH _MACE_?" shouted Cyborg, apparently shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah. We got in a struggle. I would've blocked it, but somehow my powers were gone. Beast Boy's too."

"My powers were gone as well," said Starfire, sadly. "Otherwise, I would have been able to retrieve my artificial hair hat."

"Is this something from the 'curse' too?" asked Robin, apparently not able to think of a better word than "curse".

"I guess so," said Raven, now twirling her own hair. Wait . . . twirling her hair? She never did that before.

"Well," said Robin, standing up. "I guess we should just ignore it until the time comes for him to come back to normal. I'm watching TV."

"I'm there," said Cyborg, standing up. Starfire sighed and shortly joined them.

Raven continued twirling her hair as she scanned the kitchen. Why? She didn't know. It was just something to do.

But she couldn't help but wonder why she had shouted "GIRL POWER!" when she kicked Beast Boy, or why she was twirling her hair. Maybe it had something to do with her loss of powers?

Wait . . . her powers were gone. Then that meant that . . .

Was it possible? Could she finally act . . . normal?

Raven giggled insanely. SHE COULD BE **WILD**! And nothing bad would happen, either!

Apparently, Raven's giggle caused all the Titans but Beast Boy to stare up at her. Raven got up as if nothing was wrong and made her way over to Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy . . ." she said, slowly.

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up from his "project".

And then . . . Raven jumped onto his lap.

"KISSY KISSY!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Beast Boy as he threw Raven off of his lap, got up, and ran away.

Raven burst into hysterics as she watched the changeling dart from the room, not noticing the concerned looks from the Titans.

"Uh . . . Raven?" asked Starfire. "Is something troubling you?"

Raven immediately stopped laughing. "Noooooooooooo. Why do you ask?"

"You were . . . laughing."

"Grr . . ." Raven slowly got up. "What does it matter? Come on everybody! LET'S PARTY!"

Raven began to swing her hips Elvis Presley style as she swung her head left to right. The Titans couldn't help but stare with wide eyes.

Raven hopped over to a storage closet and pulled out a guitar. "Let's rock!" said Raven, putting the guitar over her head. She then began to sing and play.

_"HEY HEY MAMA SAID THE WAY YOU MOVE  
__IS GONNA MAKE YOU SWEAT! MAKE YOU GROOVE!"_

Raven played a short solo while the three Titans communicated.

"What is she _doing_?" asked Cyborg.

Raven began to sing again.

_"THE CLAIM IS ON YOU!_  
_THE SITES ARE ON ME!  
__WHAT CAN DOOOO  
__THAT'S GUARANTEED?"_

"Don't know," said Robin. "Maybe it's part of the 'curse'?"

_"With the lights out_  
_IT'S LESS DANGEROUS!_

_Here we come now  
__ENTERTAIN US! _

_I feel stupid  
__AND CONTAGIOUS!_

_Here we are now  
ENTERTAIN US!"_

"Perhaps we should . . . FRIEND RAVEN, SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T SING!"

Raven stopped and looked at Starfire. "Well excuse me, Miss Bizznotch! Who died and made you President Nixon?"

Starfire was dumbfounded. "Uh . . ."

Raven clapped. "BRAVO! YAY!"

"Raven . . ." said Robin. "We need you to stop now. Please."

"NO! RAVEN WANTS TO _PARTAY_!"

"Raven can 'partay' somewhere else."

"Fine! Raven will _partay_ on the couch!"

"What?"

"You said 'somewhere else'. I have picked a location." Raven jumped on the sofa and began to dance again.

The three Titans slowly walked away from the room and out the door, leaving the girl to stay alone for awhile.

* * *

Starfire peaked through the window. "Do you think she has stopped?" 

"Doubt it," said Cyborg, also peaking. "But she's not in the room. Let's go in."

Robin slowly opened the door, followed by Cyborg and Starfire. They saw the living room and immediately gasped.

There was a disco ball on the ceiling, accompanied by strobe lights. Streamers were everywhere, with the occasional lava lamp on several tables. The door that led to the rooms flew open, and Raven slid out, dressed like a young Stevie Nicks. She began to dance once more to more rock 'n roll songs.

_"Hey fellas have you heard the news?  
__Amy's back in town!"_

Raven saw the three Titans staring at their living room, freaked out by the changes that Raven had made in such little time.

"COMPANY!" shouted Raven as she ran towards them, arms stretched out. "Come party with me! Here! Put these on!"

Raven threw Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg long wigs; one black, two brown. Raven put on her own blonde wig.

"We'll all dress up like Led Zeppelin, and then we'll have a concert! It'll be awesome!"

Starfire screamed and threw her wig in the air, then ran out the door once more. Robin and Cyborg soon joined her.

"WAIT!" cried Raven. "LED ZEPPELIN IS A FOUR-MAN GROUP!" She fell to the floor, saddened.

But then she had an idea!

* * *

Raven paraded around the vast streets of Jump City, now dressed up as Robert Plant, except she . . . uh . . . had a white shirt on underneath, if you know what I mean. 

(A/N: Go to Google Images and type in Robert Plant. It's not inappropriate, but you'll see what the shirt has to do with anything!)

As she paraded, she noticed how everyone was just walking around, doing nothing. And they all looked so . . . so . . .

BORING!

Raven shrieked and ran to the nearest Home Depot. She walked inside, ran to the paint department, and bought at least 2000 gallons of different colored paints. She stared at her new purchase, smiled happily, and skipped out of the building.

It didn't take to long for the citizens to see what the girl had bought. Raven ignored all of the stares as she walked up to a nearby skyscraper. She looked from the skyscraper to the paint, then the skyscraper, then the paint again.

She cracked open a can of red paint and splashed all of the contents onto the side of the building. People gasped.

She did this, can after can, until soon enough the whole building was one huge collage of colors.

It looked like the Beatles's clothing store they had back in '68.

Sure enough, a huge tie-dye building was in the middle of a vast concrete world. Just several more hundred buildings to go!

"Raven . . ." came a voice from behind the Party Girl. "Turn around . . . slowly . . ."

Raven did not heed this "threat" and rapidly turned around to see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, standing there with fear in their eyes and hands held outward, as if trying to get Raven to back away.

"You come to play Rock Band Dress Up?" asked Raven, excited now.

"No . . ." said Robin. "We've come here to get you home."

"But why?" Raven looked sad. "The partay's just begun!"

"The 'partay' is over."

"Never! Not when Raven owns the streets!"

Cyborg stared at Raven. "You can't even drive, and now you expect to **own** the streets?"

"Raven doesn't need to drive!" she shouted back. "Raven moves with the power of Dance!"

Robin give an angry sigh. "That's it! I'm sick of your parties!"

"You've only been to one," said Raven, wondering what the heck the Boy Wonder meant.

"Yes . . . well . . . I'm still sick of it!" He lunged for Raven, but, as Raven said, she had the power of Dance with her, and easily dodged Robin's attempt. Robin fell face-first on the cold cement.

Cyborg, who had no super powers to begin with, fired a net at Raven. Once again, the power of Dance was too quick for such things as Raven tiptoed gracefully out of the way. Or . . . is that what it is? You know, that little thing that ballerinas do across the stage? Is that tiptoeing or some kind of exotic dance?

Oh well. Anyway, it was now Starfire's turn to attack! She hurled her arms towards Raven, but to no effect! She was powerless! How could she forget so easily!

"That was cool Starfire!" said Raven as she noticed Starfire's arm dancing. "Now try moving your feet some."

Starfire, who suddenly and, unexpectedly, very PO'd, ran towards Raven and leapt to jump. Of course, nothing could stop the power of Dance.

"Party poopers!" yelled Raven as she turned around. Unexpectedly, she pulled down her bellbottom pants and . . .

What? Did you think I was going to say "mooned them"? Well, she kind of did, but her panties were still on. But, on the back of the panties where her heiney was delicately placed, was a picture of a smiley face sticking his tongue out.

Robin looked up just to see this, and immediately put his face down on the ground again, scared beyond belief. Raven laughed spastically as she leapt down the city streets, her destination unknown.

* * *

Following Raven, we see that she has appeared just in front of the city's disco, ready and anxious to get in there and shake some bootay. She walked inside, only to notice that only people that must've been born in the sixties were here. 

"Of course!" Raven said outloud. "It' s a disco! Only nostalgic people are going to come in here!"

An older looking man of about 39 walked up to her. "Are you old enough to be here?"

"I'm old enough to have a good time!" she said, smiling hugely.

"Oh good," said the man, reaching for his wallet. "How much will you take?"

"What?" asked Raven. It took her five minutes to understand what he meant.

"EW!" she screamed, knocking the wallet out of his hands. "CHILD MOLESTER!"

Raven danced quickly out of the way of the old fart and towards the center of the building. She noticed that all of the old people were staring at her, wondering what she was going to perform. Since when was a young person interested in disco?

"MAESTRO!" shouted Raven to the DJ. "Play something good!"

The DJ nodded and slammed an old record down, and soon enough, music began to pour out.

_YOU CAN DANCE!!!!  
__YOU CAN JIVE!!!!  
__Havin' the time of your liiiife!  
_

_See that girl!  
__Watch the scene!  
__Diggin' the Dancing Queen!_

Raven shook her booty and swung her head from side to side, then began tiptoeing to the rhythm. The old people, apparently impressed by her rhythmic skill, began to dance along with her. Soon enough, she was the head of a dancing line.

The people dipped, twirled, hopped around on one foot, and all of that jazz. Pretty soon, the song was over, and the dance line broke up.

Raven still danced in the same place as she was, this time dancing to Michael Jackson's "Beat It". For the sake of the author's remaining sanity, the lyrics will not be typed.

Raven began removing her Robert Plant style jacket, slowly, but still dancing. She closed her eyes and sang.

"I'M TO SEXY FOR MY JACKET!" said Raven, now removing the jacket. "I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHOES! TOO SEXY FOR MY SOCKS!"

A police officer walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he said, causing Raven to stop her feet stripping.

"Yeees?" she asked.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave. You're disgusting people with your shoe stripping."

"Oh! Is that so?" asked Raven, hands on hips. "Well in that case, I guess I'll just have to go do it elsewhere!"

"Oh, no you're not," said the officer, grabbing Raven by the arms. "You're going to have to come with me."

"WHAT?" she shrieked, trying to dance from the officer's grasp. "You can't do this to me! I'm Raven! Party Queen!"

"Well the Party Queen needs to sober down!" The guard led Raven outside, opened the door to his cop car, threw her in there, climbed in the drivers seat, turned on the car, put a stick of gum in his mouth, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove down the road. That has got to be the longest sentence in this chapter.

* * *

Raven was dragged into the station, where she was later questioned and searched for drugs. They did find several small bottles of helium, but Raven explained that that was to alter her voice when she sang "Money Talks" by AC/DC. 

"The claim is on you!" she began to sing.

"Sing in your cell," said the officer as he threw Raven into an open and unoccupied cell. "We're contacting the people on your cell phone. We're going to see if they can come and get you."

"NO!" shouted Raven, grabbing the guards leg through the bars, on the ground and looking up at him, typical begging style. "You can't do that! They'll take me to the nut house!"

"Right . . ." The guard walked away, leaving Raven all by herself.

Raven sat on the cold concrete. There's beena lot of cold concrete lately.

"Poo," she said, poking the ground.

* * *

"We need to get the police station," said Robin as he hung up the phone. "Raven's been arrested for public shoe-stripping." 

"What?" asked Cyborg. "What's shoe-stripping?"

"It's a **CRIME**, Cyborg!" said Robin, rolling his eyes. "Don't you know it's indecent to take your shoes off in public?"

"Uh . . . no. But then again, I don't wear shoes, so it doesn't concern me."

"Perhaps we need to go rescue friend Raven?" asked Starfire, an impatient look on her face. "NOW?"

"OK! OK!" said Robin, grabbing the keys for the T-Car. "Chill."

* * *

Robin slammed the door open the police station. You know what? Robin's done too many cool and important things in this chapter already. Let's change that. 

Cyborg slammed open the door to the police station.

"RAVEN!" he called. "WHERE'S RAVEN!"

A random cop stood up and held out a pistol.

"DISTURBING THE PEACE!"

"Woah, Fred," said a balding man with gray hair, pushing Fred's arm down and the gun with it. He looked over at the Titans. "I'm sorry about that, kids. What can I do for you?"

"Yes," said Starfire. "We wish to buy our friend out of jail. Her name is Raven."

The balding man typed in a computer. "Raven. . . Raven." He sighed. "Apparently the computer is going by criminal charges. We'll only find her cell number if we know what crime she committed."

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "You may know her as the girl who was 'shoe-stripping'."

"GOOD LORD!" shouted the man, standing up. "You mean to tell me that she SHOE-STRIPPED?"

"Yeah," said Robin, nodding and frowning. "Amazing, isn't it? I know it's sad, but we promise, we'll never permit her to do it again." He looked around cautiously. "But uh . . . we might need to _borrow_ a straightjacket, if you know what I mean."

"Sorry, kid. Can't lend straightjackets to people."

Robin pulled a one-dollar bill out of his pocket. "Even with, uh . . . this?"

The man grabbed the bill from Robin. "We'll send one right over." He turned around to a woman. An ugly woman, at that. Kind of like Janet Reno.

"Hey Sue!" he called. She looked up. "Lead these kids to prison block CC76!" The lady stood up and motioned the Titans to follow her. They did.

* * *

Raven hung up the last of her balloons and sighed in happiness. She was lucky that the police let her keep her cans of helium! 

She heard her prison door open and turned around. There was an ugly lady, kind of like Janet Reno, thought Raven, and behind her the Titans! They came to rescue her!

"OH! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" She lunged at Robin and threw her arms around him and gave him a big, cuddly, dancy hug.

"Get away from me, vile woman!" cried Robin, unhooking Raven's arms and setting him free. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Shoe-stripping? I thought we taught you well!"

"But you **did**, Pa!" cried Raven, sad.

"Pa?" Robin looked confused.

Raven laughed spastically, as always. "Just kidding. But seriously, thanks for coming. Now I can go party some more!"

"No way, Raven!" shouted Starfire. "You must stay in the Tower! We cannot spend five-hundred dollars on you again and again!"

"But Ma!"

"Don't you 'Ma' me!" Starfire then looked at Robin. "Are we being to harsh on her, Dear?"

Cyborg slapped Starfire. "Of course not! Let's just get out of here!" Cyborg then looked around the cell. "Nice cell."

"Thanks!" said Raven, examining her work. "I'm very proud of it. It took me the time from between I got arrested to not too long ago. Approximately . . ." She looked at her watch. "10 minutes."

"Wow." Cyborg then grabbed Raven. "Let's go."

"But I just got here!"

"NOW!"

The balding man from before wheeled a straightjacket up the four Titans and Janet Reno.

"Here's the straightjacket you requested." He grabbed Raven from Cyborg and slammer her against it, then buckled her up.

Robin wheeled the straightjacket down the hall, Starfire and Cyborg following. Raven couldn't help but smile at the situation she was in.

"WAIT!" cried the man. "DON'T FORGET TO GIVE HER FOOD AND WATER!" He turned to the Janet Reno wannabe. "I probably should have told them that before."

The lady nodded.

"Quickly. Make sure my lawyer is available in three days. They'll want to sue."

* * *

Robin wheeled Raven into the Tower, followed, as usual, by Cyborg and Starfire. Raven turned her eyes back to where she was looking at Robin. 

"OK Robin!" she said. "Now run really fast, and then let go!"

"No," he replied, wheeling her to the Tower's elevator, which was seldom used and used only in emergencies. "We're going to lock you in your room for a while. All by yourself. You can party all you want there."

"Oh goody! And maybe while I'm in there, I can redecorate! Turn all of that drab into something flashy!"

"Sure you will." With that, Robin and Raven were off to her room, leaving Cyborg and Starfire behind.

"So . . ." said Starfire. "Should we go look for Beast Boy?"

"Nah," said Cyborg. "Just leave him alone."

"How often until you think another one of us is infected?"

"By the rate this is all going, probably not too long. But you can't help but wonder who will be next."

"Indeed." Starfire then shuddered. "UH! This is all too suspenseful of an ending for the day! We should do something fun!"

"OK!" Cyborg ran to the kitchen and up to the sink, grabbing the kitchen sink faucet and turning the water on. "Water tag! I hit you with the water, and you have to try to hit me!"

"OK!"

And so, the robot and the alien played a friendly game of Water Tag, ending the day in a somewhat happy note.

* * *

OK, ???? How's that for a nonsuspenseful ending? It's the best I could do. Sorry. 

OK again! A hint on the next character's insaneness! She has green eyes!

If that wasn't good enough, then she is tall, skinny, and wears a skimpy outfit! Who could it be?

And by the way! If any of you guys can tell me the names of the bands whose songs are in here, you'll get a special Triforce90 Cookie! But you have to name all of them!

Find out who the next person is and find out who the bands are, all on the next chapter! And leave a Review or two while you're at it! Bye!


	4. Starfire

A/N: Hello everyone! A new chapter is here! Yay! I must say I'm really surprised that not that many people even mentioned the songs. And nobody got all of them! Except for Sleeping Bag, whom I think got all of them but one. Here's the bands: Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Nirvana, Led Zeppelin again, and Abba.

I got some Reviews! Yay! Let's respond to them now!

To Kitsune-Youkai-Chan: Yay! You reviewed! And sorry about your poor head. (pats head) And yes. You are welcome for me not typing the song. I have very little sanity with me right now, and I don't want to give it up so easily!

To iluvglorfindel: I am!

To Marfbag: Oh yay! No constructive criticism! Woo! I did notice some spell errors in though that I didn't fix . . . Oh well. YAY! Party Raven! (dances with Raven, who is still partaying)

To sarasparrow1: Woah . . . That _is _creepy. Damn modern technology . . . Anyway, I'm glad you heart this story! It makes me happy! And I'm glad you thought the Lord Voldemort thing was funny. I don't really know where it came from . . . but . . . oh well! And good job at guessing Abba! Here's a cookie for you anyway! (hands you a Triforec90 Cookie)

To afterdark: Yay! And sorry about the songs. I didn't know what kind of music people would listen to . . . It's all rock. Or all of them but one. Yay disco Abba! And due to the fact that you even noticed the cookie contest, I'm giving you a cookie! (gives you Triforce90 Cookie)

To Serve the Abbalah: I think I've read that fic once before. Didn't they go to McDonald's or something, too? And I'm glad that you say I'm good at making people weird. It's a compliment. And my friend strongly agrees.

To Sleeping Bag: You'd have to have some kind of immunity to not scream in pain . . . Raven must've been shot by mace and pepper spray before. And due to the fact that you even noticed the cookie contest, I'm giving you a cookie! (gives you Triforce90 Cookie)

To samisdabomb: Yes, we can! But for the sake of saving time, we're not going to right now!

To Cephas: It was kind of unexpected, yeah . . . But this is where they go WEIRD! Like this! (slaps himself and falls over) I am so hyper today! And here's your cookie for actually mentioning the music thing! (hands you a Triforce90 Cookie)

To pollywag93: Uh . . . no. Wait, is that sarcasm? Good one if it is! (laughs)

To YRProcks66: Yeah! And you get a cookie! (hands you a Triforce90 Cookie) Water Tag is just a little thing I made up . . . Right at that last moment . . . Sad, huh? Oh well! You can shoot your parents or something and say you learned it from a messed up guy on the Internet!

To Gwenevere, Queen of Slytherin: You must be a Harry Potter fan! And you get a cookie! (hands you a Triforce90 Cookie) I'm glad you think they're hilarious. They're hilarious to me, too! And I'm the one who made them up . . . Weird, huh?

To RavenOnline: Dude. I went from making fun of "The Ring" to awesome. How great am I? (smiles a huge, cheesy grin, and his teeth do that little sparkly thingy) Anyway, thanks for Reviewing! Hope you review later chapters!

To Can't Stop Laughing: You better stop soon, or your lungs will explode! That almost happened to me once. I got knocked out for a few short seconds and my face was really blue. True story. Not lying. Anyway, thanks for Reviewing. You're awesome.

To SpiderSquirrel: Everybody says that! But I guess it's true . . . I know some stuff that my parents don't even know. I mean, I have this freakin' 368 paged book on The Beatles, if that's not enough. But then again, what can I say? I LOVE ROCK!!!

To Iyou: I'M HAPPY!

Just to let you guys know, I might not update next week. Seeing that it's the Christmas Holidays, I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot of updating to where a fic can be pretty knocked back. And besides, I need a break! But, if there doesn't seem to be many updates, I'll certainly update as usual!

And here's the new chapter!

* * *

Starfire walked into the kitchen, ready to prepare her morning meal. Since Beast Boy was too busy messing with Yoko Ono, she figured, she would have to make her own breakfast if she wanted to live a day. 

She reached into a refrigerator, looking around for any kind of exotic foods to eat.

They were out of ice cream. Poo.

Starfire didn't really know what she wanted to eat. Maybe she could eat something bitter, like the way she felt right now.

Wait . . . She was feeling depressed? Why so? She was never depressed!

Starfire gasped. Could this be part of the curse? She ran to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. Doing some things that she saw on cartoons, she pulled down on her lower eyelid, stuck out her tongue and looked at it, and gazed longingly into her eyes.

She looked so preppy.

Wait . . . Hold on now! This isn't right! No! This isn't right at all! Starfire didn't even know what the word "preppy" meant!

But she did look way too cheerful and happy for someone in this day and age. It was like she was becoming a cheerleader or something.

She must be stopped before it was too late!

Starfire reached into a medicine cabinet and stared at the bottles. So many bottles to choose from. Maybe she could end her miserable life right now.

But then again, was her life really that miserable?

"Yes," said a corner of Starfire's mind. "My life is miserable. All of my friends are becoming freaks. I do not know what any of them ever do, and I am just trying to cope with people. I cannot cope anymore."

She had to do something. Get rid of her past. Well, for one thing, she was going to need to get rid of this cheerful and happy looking Starfire. Get rid of it forever!

* * *

Raven danced around her room, stopping every now and then to sip a cup of melted Hershey's chocolate. It was always so much better when it was melted, but it always got her hands so sticky! This way, she could eat it and not get her hands messy! Smart, huh? Yes. She was a genius. 

A knock on her door. Raven turned off her stereo. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It is Starfire. Open the door."

Raven waddled to the door and opened it, and sure enough, there was Starfire.

Starfire walked into Raven's room and looked around. Too many happy and fun things. They all needed to quit mocking her. To go away.

"How can I help you Starfire?" asked Raven, once again sipping on her chocolate. "A fun, happy dance, perhaps?"

"I want you to give me a makeover."

Raven looked at Starfire, wide-eyed. Well, at least she did for a couple of seconds. The shocked expression was replaced with a smile.

"Yay!" said Raven, grabbing Starfire's hand and leading her into the bathroom. "What kind of makeover do you want me to give you, Dahling?" She plopped Starfire into a chair facing the bathroom mirror.

"Something to get rid of this drab," said Starfire, dully. "Something black and dark."

"Black . . ." said Raven, looking into her drawers. "Wait. We can't use black. Beast Boy would kill you because of his little "You know who" thing."

"Lord Voldemort?" asked Starfire, confused but still depressed.

"No! Yoko Ono! If he sees you with black hair he'll freak!" Raven then shuffled around in her drawers some more. "I think I have some red dye. We could dye your hair black and then dye a little at the end. That would look cool!"

"Yeah . . . whatever."

Raven pulled out a box of black hair dye, doing a little victory dance as she did. "It says here, wet hair and then add gel." Raven slammed Starfire's head down into the sink and turned on the faucet. Soon enough, Starfire's red mop was now a wet red mop.

Raven pulled out the box of black gel and applied it to Starfire's head. She spread it evenly on the hair, and, soon enough, the red mop was gone and a black mop was in its place.

"Let's cut it short!" said Raven, grabbing a pair of scissors, big enough to match Edward Scissor Hands. Raven cut Starfire's hair to about shoulder length, which now had a nice curl at the bottom that curled away from the neck.

"We need to wait about thirty minutes to dye the tips," said Raven, looking at her watch. Starfire just nodded her head solemnly.

* * *

Raven put up her Queen CD. "That was a fun thirty minutes!" she said as she grabbed the box of red dye. She wet Starfire's hair; much like the same way she did before, and carefully put a bright red gel on the patient's hair. 

Starfire now had a great new hairstyle!

Raven clapped her hands in appreciation. "You look like . . . like . . . ah, just screw it. You look good!" Starfire looked into the mirror and just nodded.

"Now let's get rid of that old wardrobe, Dahling!" She led Starfire out of the bathroom and to Raven's closet. She opened it up, looking at the new pile of clothes she had just bought. Typical party clothes, and lots of Robert Plant styled clothes, like what she had on now. "Pick one!"

"They are all too cheery and colorful," said Starfire, shoving Raven out of the way and searching through the closet. "Nothing in here is good. What happened to your other stuff?"

"I burned it all," said Raven, clapping her hands. "You know. Fire. The Dancing Light!"

"We should go purchase some more." Starfire walked out of Raven's room. "Please come to the shopping place with me and help me pick."

Raven nodded and skipped out of the room. Starfire let out a frustrated sigh and muttered. "Freak".

* * *

Raven led Starfire through the Jump City Mall, anxious to get to a great clothing store. Soon enough, they were in front of Abercrombie and Fitch. 

But next to that was a Hot Topic.

Raven looked at Starfire, then at Abercrombie, then at Hot Topic, then back to Starfire. Raven grabbed Starfire's hand and led her into Hot Topic.

Starfire immediately went to a random shelf and immediately picked out a few things. Some baggy black pants with chains and a tight, black top to match. And fishnets. She must have fishnets. She went to a dressing room, tried them on, and decided that these were the ones to by.

(A/N: I don't know if Hot Topic has any dressing rooms, because I've never actually been in one. I have wanted to, but my parents are . . . well . . . afraid.)

Raven, who was a little disgusted of Starfire's wardrobe, shrugged it off and walked towards the counter to pay. But she noticed that Starfire was still browsing around, picking up the random spike bracelet and belt.

Raven marched over and grabbed Starfire's hand. "Come on! We've been in here long enough as it is!"

"Alright, alright. Just let go of me." Starfire walked up to the counter and put down the clothes. The counter lady, whatever you call them, counted up the price and Starfire paid. Pretty soon, Raven and Starfire were on their way out.

* * *

Raven led Starfire once more to her room, and once again to the bathroom after Starfire changed into her new duds. She opened another drawer and pulled out a huge bottle of black eyeliner and a smaller bottle of black mascara. 

Raven applied the makeup to Starfire's face, then added black lipstick as a final touch. Starfire now looked like the official goth.

(A/N: I AM **CRACKING UP **AS I WRITE THIS! It is so hard to picture Starfire like that!)

Raven clapped her hands in appreciation once again. Starfire just stared at her new self.

Starfire stood up. "Thank you." She walked towards the exit.

"You're welcome!" said Raven, sitting on the chair. "Now you do me!"

Starfire just stared at Raven for a little while, then walked out of the room.

* * *

Starfire put on the final coat of paint in her room, then looked at it admiringly. She had just finished painting her room black. Her pink bed was still there, though, sticking out like a sore thumb. 

Starfire shrugged and walked out of her room. She would get a new bed later. Either way, she needed to get out of the room to let the chemicals of the paint die down.

Die. Yes. What a wonderful word.

Starfire thought of how great it must be to be dead. You wouldn't have to worry about anything.

She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She drank it, then reached into a drawer and pulled out a cigarette that she had bought on the way home, Raven not noticing. She lit it, inhaled, choked, and then tried it again.

She did not see Robin and Cyborg staring at her from the couch.

"Starfire?" asked Robin, a little freaked out.

"What?" she said, sharply.

"Why are you looking like that?"

"Because I am. Leave me alone."

"Dude, you look like a . . . like a . . . like a goth!" said Cyborg, finding the right word to say.

"Whatever." Starfire headed to the front door of the Tower. "I'm going out. Don't wait up." She left.

Robin stared at Cyborg, and Cyborg stared at Robin.

"Should we go after her?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't know."

"I think we should. No telling what she'll do."

Raven waltzed into the room. "HI!" she yelled, scaring Robin and Cyborg out of their concentration.

Cyborg turned around. "Have you seen the new Starfire?"

"Yeah," said Raven, nodding. "I helped her with all of that stuff!"

"Why?" asked Robin.

"Because she wanted me to. And I don't blame her. Fashions like the ones she had before are _so_ out!" Raven looked down at her Robert Plant styled clothing. "But oh no! Look at me! I'm dressed like a guy from the 70s! Oh well! I still look cool with it on!" She smiled.

"Yeah . . ."

"Any idea where Starfire might be going?" asked Cyborg.

"Well," said Raven, thinking. "There is always that blood bar in town."

Robin and Cyborg stared at her.

"What?"

They continued to stare.

"Are you thinking that _I _go to a _blood bar_?"

"No," said Robin. He lifted a finger and pointed at her. "You have something in your teeth."

"Oh." Raven scraped her teeth her with fingernail, took it out, and looked at it. "When did I eat corn?" She shrugged.

"Well . . ." said Cyborg. "I guess we should go?"

Raven nodded spastically. Robin nodded normally.

* * *

Starfire sat down at the bar in the blood bar. That seems redundant. 

A man came up to her. "What can I get you?" he shouted over the loud music.

"What do you think?" came Starfire's solemn voice. "It's a _blood_ bar, isn't it?"

The man stared at her. "Coming right up . . ." He left.

Starfire turned her head over her shoulder and looked at everybody else. There were people actually going to the dance floor and partying, but she didn't care to join them. She didn't even get why there was anything to be happy about.

The man but a glass in front of her, and she picked it up and brought it to her mouth.

Something hit her on the back of her head.

She turned around, and there was Raven, armed with a spoon. Raven struck Starfire once again, but she just continued to stare at her.

"Awake!" said Raven, hitting Starfire harder and harder. "Get out of your mental conditions!"

Robin ran up to Raven and grabbed her arm. "Chill," he said. She dropped the spoon, which hit the ground with a clank.

Cyborg sat down next to Starfire, who was drinking her "blood". "So . . ." he said, trying to think of something to say. "Why are you here?"

"I'm bored. And I'm thirsty," said Starfire dully.

"DUDE!" said Cyborg. "SHE'S ACTUALLY DRINKING IT!"

Raven danced up to Cyborg and pointed at him. "I TOLD YOU!" She did a dance. "You owe me 25 bucks!"

Cyborg growled and reached into his pocket. Wait . . . does he have pockets? Oh well. Either way, he gave her 25 bucks.

"Starfire," said Robin, also sitting next to her. "We're here to take you home."

"Why?"

"Because you're freaking us out. We want you to come home and try to relax. You're acting like a nut."

"To be a nut is to be a loser," said Starfire. "I am not a loser, so I am not a nut."

"Wow," said Cyborg. "Kind of lame on the poetry there."

(A/N: Indeed, I am lame!)

"Whatever." Starfire drained her "blood" and stood up. "We'll go now."

"Good," said Robin, smiling. "And then we can get you to bed or something."

"I can't go to bed. I painted my room black, and I still have a pink bed in there. The fumes will kill me, and my body will be cursed."

Raven stood up and grabbed Starfire's hand. "You can sleep in my room! We'll have FUN!"

"There's no such thing as fun. Not for me." Starfire left the building.

The three Titans stared at the door she left.

"I guess we should follow her?" asked Raven. Cyborg and Robin nodded.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Starfire once again went to the kitchen. She grabbed a cigarette and lighted it, this time not choking as much as she had before. Raven stared at her, eyes wide with wonder. 

"Have you ever wondered where that stuff _goes_?" she asked.

Starfire looked at her, then stared at the ceiling in boredom. Robin began dicing some pineapples for dinner.

"How many pineapple chunks do you think you'll want, Starfire?'

Starfire took a puff of her cigarette. "None. The pineapples . . . they mock me."

(A/N: This little bit is from the poem on , Goth in a Box. It is very funny!)

Robin looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me. The pineapples mock me. They all laugh at me."

"Pineapples don't mock people!"

"They do too!" She let out a frustrated scream. "The sorrow! The anger! It must leave!" She grabbed Robin's knife and cut her wrist.

Raven pointed at Starfire's wrist. "WOAH! LOOK AT ALL THAT BLOOD!"

Robin freaked out. "ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!" he shouted. "ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! SOUND OFF THE ALARM!"

Raven punched a button on the side of one of the cabinets, and immediately an alarm started to go off. About two minutes later, Cyborg ran into the kitchen with gauze and tape.

Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and tried to cut off the circulation. Starfire shrieked.

"NO! LET ME DIE!" she shouted.

Cyborg wrapped the gauze around the bleeding wrist, then taped it together. Soon enough, the bleeding stopped and all was well.

Starfire looked at her wrist. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Shut up." Cyborg put the tape and gauze away. "To tell you the truth, that alarm was really supposed to be used if Raven ever did that."

Raven stared at Cyborg. "Well you don't have to now," said Raven. "For I am Raven! Party Queen!"

Cyborg nodded, then turned to Starfire. "Well, Miss Non-Party Queen needs to get some sleep or something. She's had a big day."

"Haven't we all over the last few days?" asked Robin. "I mean, here we are, 3 of us down, 2 of us left. It's not going to be too long until we're all infected."

"Fine," said Starfire, walking away. "I'll be in Beast Boy's room. He won't mind me in there."

"You're going to sleep in BB's room?" asked Cyborg. "You mean you actually want to sleep in there?"

"I don't see what the problem is." She walked away.

"Well . . ." said Raven. "Good luck to her, I guess." She then looked at Robin and Cyborg. "There's three of us now. We could dress up like Nirvana, and . . ."

"NO," they both said at once. Raven sighed.

* * *

Starfire knocked on the door to Beast Boy's room. The door slid open a little ways, allowing Starfire to see a green eye looking at her. 

"Starfire?" asked Beast Boy, eyes widening now. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to bunk with you." Starfire pushed the door open all the way and walked inside. Now that Beast Boy had been in here for the past few days all by himself, his room was a lot cleaner than it was before. However, now there were crossed out Yoko Ono pictures littering the place.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy, not even caring to notice Starfire's new looks. Wait . . . she had black hair! Oh, no, she had red tips at the end. Never mind.

"I painted my room black, and the others are mocking me." She stared at all of the Yoko Ono pictures. "Is this all you do?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, looking at his work. "It's fun, ridding the Tower of Yoko. But I'm almost done. I can feel it."

"Need help?" Starfire grabbed a pen and took a Yoko Ono picture, immediately scratching out the face, and scratching it out quickly. Almost in the same fashion as Amy Lee in her music video, "Everybody's Fool".

"Sure." Beast Boy plopped down on the floor, also crossing out pictures.

The two sat there for a while, and then Beast Boy finally decided to strike a conversation.

"Have you ever heard that song by Simon and Garfunkel?" he asked. "That one . . . 'I am a Rock'?"

Starfire began to sing quietly. "I am a rock . . . I am an island."

"Yeah. That one. I think we're rocks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well . . . Here we are, locked up in a room, with all of the other people worrying and freaking out about us, when really we just want to be left alone."

"You should work on your theories."

"Yeah. You're right."

(A/N: Again, notice my bad poetry!)

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 4! I didn't really know how to end it . . . It was too hard! And I know that this isn't as long as the other chapters, but it's as far as I could go. So sorry. 

OK! Now for you to guess which Titan will become weird! Here's your hint: He's short, he _had_ black hair, and he's my least favorite character!

That must've been easy, huh? OK then. Well let me assure you, the next chapter is going to be SCREWED UP! The thought of the chapter scares me a little . . .

Ha! Just kidding. But yes, the next chapter will surely be one of the weirdest of them all. That is a warning.

If I do update next week, as said above, I hope to see you soon!

And would you guys let me know if this fic needs to be changed to PG-13? Thanks.

OK then! Review now please! You'll get a Triforce90 Cookie! . . . That's becoming a little bit of a trademark.


	5. Robin

A/N: WOOSH! Fifth chapter now! Yay! And this should be fun . . . It's centered on the character I hate the most!

Reviews! And all Reviewers get a Triforce90 Cookie! (hands out cookies to all Reviewers)

To endor glorshe ne dinder: I know. Isn't it though? And I _shall_ have fun with Robin!

To Iyou: Sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out there. But it's not real, so . . . there!

To afterdark: Good! And you get another one, too!

To pollywag93: There's more of that great sarcasm again! Good for you!

To SpiderSquirrel: Did you think I was just going to totally suck, or what? But oh well. I'm glad I didn't disappoint you.

To sarasparrow1: Yay! More fandom!

To disappearer/Syani: There was a lot of talk at my old school that people thought I was gothic, but in reality, I just plain hate them. And there's going to be a lack of Beast Boy, because, well, he spends his time locked up in his room and crossing out pictures. And if you don't want me to over freak Robin and Cyborg . . . then . . . uh . . . leave, I guess?

To YRProcks66: I know. But it was funny to me!

To Me!!!: Well that sucks for you . . . sorry. Here's another chapter!

To raven's mindless slave: Thank you! And I don't know if you're technically my 50th Reviewer or not, because of that one Review . . . But you did make the counter say 50! Good for you!

Here's the chapter!

* * *

Raven sat on the sofa in the living room, watching her Led Zeppelin DVD. The band was playing "live" at the Royal Albert Hall, millions of screaming fans in front of them. Raven couldn't help but sing. 

"_COMMUNICATION BREAKDOWN!_

_IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME!_

_HAVIN' A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!_

_DRIVIN' ME INSANE!"_

Raven stood up and observed her new role model, Robert Plant, who was doing some kind of dance to Jimmy Page's wacky solo. He was shaking himself, as if he was the one playing guitar, and moving his shoulders around and stuff. Raven imitated the best she could, but found it was too hard to keep up with him.

Raven fell to the couch, exhausted. She was much better at making up her own dance moves!

Raven looked over to Cyborg, who was busy making breakfast. "Are we having eggs again?" she asked, a tint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, whipping yolks in a bowl. "What else would you expect? This is the only think I know how to make that isn't microwavable."

"What about waffles?"

"Those are microwavable. That, or I could use the waffle iron . . . But it takes too long to make the stuff."

Starfire walked into the living room, headed to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. She lowered her head and looked down, not observing anything that was happening to the robot and Party Queen.

"Hey Starfire," said Cyborg, now putting the yolks into a frying pan. "Cut any better?"

Starfire lifted her wrist to show Cyborg where she had cut herself. There was a pink line across it.

"Take that as a yes." He moved the eggs around, which made a louder sizzling noise as he did.

"Good morning guys," said Robin as he walked into the room, dressed in a bathrobe and carrying a rolled up newspaper.

"Hey Robin," said Raven, putting her Led Zeppelin DVD into its case. "Have a nice private moment?"

Robin grumbled. He hated it when she called it that. "Yeah. Wonderful."

"Any idea if Beast Boy is going to come down?" Cyborg asked, moving the eggs around some more.

"He told me to tell you to make him tofu," said Starfire, still not looking up from the table. "He wants to stay in his room."

Cyborg shoveled the eggs onto plates for the four of them. But something didn't feel right. Ever since the curse had first come into affect, he couldn't help but notice how eerie and weird he felt when he was around them. He found out that Robin felt the same way.

But . . . who was going to be next? Him or Robin?

"Breakfast is served," said Cyborg, proud of his eggs. Raven grabbed a fork, shoveled a mouthful, and gagged.

"ECK!" shouted Raven, sticking out her tongue and waving air at it. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"Nothing," said Cyborg, looking at all the other eggs. "Wait . . ." He went over to Raven and smelled her breath lightly. "You have chocolate on your breath. You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

Raven closed her mouth and nodded, slowly and shamefully.

"That's why it tastes so bad! You should've known better!"

"It tastes like eating something after rinsing with Listerine," said Raven, still trying to get the yucky taste out of her mouth. Maybe she could just use water?

Raven walked over to the sink while the rest of the Titans enjoyed a quiet breakfast; something that they didn't have too often.

* * *

Robin walked into his room, ready to change out of his bathrobe and into his uniform. He smiled as he slowly began to undo the sash, acting as though he were stripping down for a girl. 

But there was a noise. Robin gasped and immediately redid the sash, thinking that somebody was watching.

"Who's there?" he asked nervously, hoping that nobody had seen anything. "Come out!"

"GLADLY!" said a voice, possibly the voice that had made the noise.

Robin looked around. All of the shelves to his dresser and his closet doors were opening, all by themselves!

It was then something completely weird happened. All of Robin's clothes, his pants, his shirts, his uniforms, his socks, everything, began to come out of the wardrobe and closet as if they were alive!

"THERE HE IS BOYS!" cried one of the clothing items. "GET HIM!"

Robin screamed as he tried to escape the oncoming clothes. He grabbed his staff and began beating random items into a pulp. But to what good? He wasn't doing any damage!

"GRAB HIM!"

All of the clothes spontaneously jumped on Robin and pulled him down to the ground. Robin lay under all of the clothes, miraculously able to still breathe. He tried to crawl out from under the pile, but to no avail! He was no doubt doomed!

Unless . . .

"HELP!" he screamed, hoping that somebody would hear him.

"HE'S TRYING TO COMMUNICATE! QUICKLY! STUFF HIS MOUTH!"

A random sock immediately crammed itself into Robin's mouth, allowing Robin to speak no more.

The clothes danced on top of Robin, apparently having a great time. Robin could hear the clothes talking about how great it felt to see their master fall, and how nice it was to be in charge. Robin slowly closed his eyes.

But then he heard his door open!

"Laundry!" came a singsong voice. It was Raven! He was going to be saved!

"Robin sure has a messy room," he could hear her say, and immediately began to feel the weight of his clothes lessen.

Raven gathered the last of Robin's clothing and saw Robin, lying on the floor. "Robin!" said Raven, a hand on her hip. "You silly boy! You don't sleep under clothes! That's what people use blankets for!" She left as soon as she came.

Robin stood up and removed the sock from his mouth. **WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

His clothes betrayed him . . . How could his own clothes betray him? Well . . . one thing's for sure, he could never trust clothes again.

He began to untie his sash . . .

* * *

Raven walked into the room, carrying two laundry baskets stacked on top of each other. "Here's the stuff from Robin's room," she said, handing it to Starfire, who handed it to Cyborg, who dumped the clothes down the laundry chute. 

"That's the last of them," said Cyborg, dropping the two laundry baskets. "Now all we have to do is wash, which we'll do later. They're showing a remake of 'The Shining'."

"Another one?" Raven asked, tilting her head. "You'd think there'd be enough."

Cyborg nodded and sat down on the couch, turning the channel to Channel 71: The All Movie Network. Two freaky girls appeared on the TV as the channel changed.

"Come play with us, Stewie," they said creepily. "Forever and ever and ever."

The camera changed to a young male baby, who tilted his head. "Yes, all work and no play makes Stewie a dull boy." He bulled out a bazooka and shot the two girls, which concluded a mass explosion.

"Wait . . ." said Cyborg, flipping through the TV Guide. "Oh . . . They're showing it as if what would happen with people from 'Family Guy'."

"That would make more sense," said Raven, nodding spastically.

They heard the door open.

"Hey everyone," said Robin. Raven and Cyborg turned around, and immediately grew wide-eyed at what they saw.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Raven, throwing her hands over her eyes. "IT'S THE SHINING!"

"More like 'The Flashing!'" said Cyborg, making a disgusted face. "Dude! Robin! Put some clothes on!"

Robin shivered. "No way! Clothes are not to be trusted! They must be destroyed!"

Raven took off her Robert Plant jacket and threw it at Robin. "At least put that around your waist!" she said, trying hard not to gag from disgust.

"No! All clothes must be destroyed!" He grabbed a lighter and set the jacket on fire.

"MY JACKET!" screamed Raven, who stood up and stomped on her once mint condition jacket. The flames were snuffed out, and she picked it up, holding it to her chest. "It's OK, Jacket. We can fix you."

Robin lit the lighter again and brought the flame to the bottom of Raven's bellbottoms. Raven could feel something hot near her feet, and she looked down.

"MY BELLBOTTOMS!" She began to dance around. "MY LEG!!!!!!! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" She threw herself to the ground and tumbled, doing more damage to herself than what the flames were doing to her pants. Finally, the flame was snuffed.

"My bellbottoms," said Raven, looking at her now ruined pants. "Wait . . . Ha! Capris!" Sure enough, the only thing that was burned was just the bottom, turning the jeans into natural and ruff-looking capris. Raven licked her finger, touched her butt, and made a hissing noise.

"I'm lookin' hott in these, baby!" she said.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Starfire, quietly. Apparently, she seemed to not care about Robin's nudity. Cyborg, on the other hand, was all over the place.

"Dude, what is **wrong** with you?" he asked. "You're stark naked! Aren't you ashamed?"

"No! I feel proud to be free!"

Cyborg smacked his head. Starfire shook her head slowly, and Raven continued to admire her new jeans.

"I'm going out," said Robin, heading towards the exit.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" asked Cyborg, nearly falling off the couch at this news. "YOU CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THAT! People will think the Titans have gone insane or something!"

"I'm not insane!" Robin shouted back, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm just going to try to get people to realize how great it is to be _free_!" He walked over to Starfire. "Come on Starfire! Freedom! Think about it!"

"There's no point in being free," said Starfire as she turned her head to avoid looking at Robin. "It'll all just catch up to you."

Robin sighed. "Whatever. Expect me back by five." He left.

Cyborg looked at Starfire, and Starfire stared back. Raven came back over to the sofa and joined in the staring.

"I guess we should go after him?" asked Cyborg. Raven shrugged and Starfire sighed.

* * *

Robin walked down the large city streets, not noticing the many disgusted stares that people were throwing at him. It was so nice to be able to walk around the way nature intended you to. 

A police car pulled up to him, and an officer walked out. Apparently, the same officer that had arrested Raven, but Robin wouldn't have known that.

But . . . we would have!

"You're under arrest for exposure," said the cop, grabbing handcuffs and attempting to place them on Robin.

Robin, who never had superpowers in the first place, was still capable of using his great ninja skills. He jumped out of the reaches of the cop, landing far away from him. The cop growled angrily.

"I need backup," said the cop immediately into his walky-talky. "The suspect is heading for Jump City Park. Meet there."

* * *

"WE NEED TO KNOW THE VALUES OF FREEDOM WHILE WE STILL HAVE IT!" Robin preached to the many people in Jump City Park. He was standing next to the manmade fountain, one of the things that had attracted people to the park in the first place. 

"WE MUST BE ABLE TO DO WHATEVER WE WANT! LIKE THIS!" He jumped into the fountain and began splashing water all over the place. People became disgusted and made those little "ugh . . ." noises.

Some people, however, thought that Robin was right, and quickly joined him in the fountain. They too began to splash around, making as much noise as they wanted and collecting money from the bottom.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice through a megaphone. The nudists quickly turned around to see a whole line of SWAT men, armed with tranquilizing guns and miniature grenades.

"We will ask you kindly to leave the fountain and come with us!" said the man in through the megaphone, obviously the chief. "Do not resist! We are armed and dangerous!"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Robin, holding his hands up in the air. "We need to be able to work together if we are going to have this whole freedom thing work! You know, unity!"

The SWAT men looked at eachother, mumbling things like "What is he talking about?" and "What? We're already united! We're the **United** States of America, dammit!'

"Come on now! Give freedom a chance! Let the world know that you have a right to own what it has to give! Pure freedom!"

The SWAT men cheered and quickly joined the band of nudists, leaving the chief behind, hand on his forehead and making an angry face.

"What idiot requested the SWAT Team?" he asked to no one in particular. "We need someone else . . . Like . . . the Superfriends or something."

* * *

"Well . . . nothing on this street," said Cyborg behind the wheel of the T-Car, now turning to the right. 

"We've been searching for _hours_!' said Raven, angrily. "Can't we just give up?"

"We can't give up now, Rae," said Cyborg, keeping a lookout for anything suspicious. "We need to at least find something before Robin actually _does _making a band of nudists."

"I think he did," said Starfire, dully.

Cyborg and Raven looked out the left window, and sure enough, there was Robin, being followed by at least fifty other people.

"Good grief," said Raven, eyes fixed to the nudes. "That's the SWAT Team!"

"THE SWAT TEAM?" shouted Cyborg, pressing his face against the window. "HE CORRUPED THE _SWAT _TEAM?"

"Apparently." Raven looked out the window once more. "The first nude person I see in my life just _would _have to be a batch of freaks parading around in the streets. It's almost like Gay Pride Day . . . Just more weird."

"I'll say," said Cyborg, now climbing out of the car, but careful to avoid a glance from Robin. He went to the back of the T-Car and opened the trunk, reached in, and pulled out a tranquilizing gun.

"Stand clear," whispered Cyborg to Raven, who nodded and opened the car door. He loaded the gun, took aim, and fired at the ring leader.

. . . Only to be off by a couple of feet.

A man standing next to Robin received the dart in the stomach, then fell on the ground in a hurry. All of the nudists stopped in their tracks and looked at him, then looked up to see Cyborg standing there, armed with a tranquilizing gun and a worried look on his face.

"He's trying to ruin our brigade!" shouted Robin to the people behind him. "GET HIM!"

"Oh crap!" shouted Cyborg as he jumped into the driver's seat of the T-Car. "Buckle of, kids!" he said to Raven and Starfire, who both immediately did so.

Cyborg slammed on the acceleration, and the three Titans were off in a cloud of smoke. Cyborg let out a grim laugh in success and looked at his teammates.

"No way they'll catch up now!" said Cyborg as he looked in his rear-view mirror.

. . . Only to see that a SWAT car was following them at high speed!

"Oh man . . ." he said quietly as he punched a few buttons on the dashboard. "Turbo speed!"

The car took off at about 280 MPH, leaving the SWAT car in a cloud of flame, nitrogen oxide, and carbon dioxide.

"WOOHOO!" Cyborg screamed as he tried his hardest to keep from laughing. Raven just smiled as she watched the SWAT car get smaller, and Starfire just sat there like nothing was happening at all.

Raven turned around, smiling smugly. Her smug eyes however were soon replaced with fear when she saw the Long Island Sound quickly approaching them.

"LOOK OUT!" she shouted to Cyborg. He fixed his eyes on the approaching water, and, like a professional driver, screamed.

"AAAAAAH!"

The car flew into the water, and down, down, down!

* * *

"How long have we been down here?" Starfire asked, looking out the window. 

"A long time. Couple of hours, I would guess."

Cyborg sighed and turned up the music to the radio, filling the car with Pink Floyd. Apparently, all the fish outside heard it, too, because they all swam away.

"I wish Nemo was here," said Raven, also looking out the window. "That would be so cool. Nemo comes swimming up with his dad and Dory. I like Dory. She's my role model. Except for that short-term memory loss thing. That's just bad."

Cyborg nodded. "So . . . what are we going to do?"

"Let's hope that our oxygen supply doesn't run out!" said Raven, acting as if she had just requested to play a game.

"OK!"

The three Titans sat there, trying their hardest to not breathe in a lot of oxygen. They were interrupted, however, when the T-Car was bumped by some unknown force.

"IT'S THE WATER SPIRITS!" screamed Raven, leaping into Starfire's lap. "WE UPSET THEM!"

"Get off of me . . ." said Starfire, shoving Raven off of her and into the seat next to her. "Can you see what that is, Cyborg?"

Cyborg turned on his x-ray vision and looked into the vast, deep underwater world before their eyes. "Yeah . . . It's a . . . big . . . metal thing."

Raven peered out the window, and indeed saw some kind of metal thing coming in their direction. It didn't take long for her to realize what it was . . .

"We're about to be run over by the bottom of a ferry."

Cyborg and Starfire nodded, then continued to watch as their approaching doom came. But . . . the ferry stopped!

"What?" asked Starfire, looking at the ferry again. Man! She was looking so forward to dieing!

The head of a crane lowered into the water, then grabbed the trailer hitch of the T-Car. The three Titans were being lifted out of the water and onto the ferry! They were saved!

. . . And they were greeted by a band of nudists.

Robin was at the head of the pack, as usual, arms on his hips and an angry look on his face.

Cyborg climbed out of the T-Car, followed by everyone else, and looking at all of the people in front of them. "You saved us?"

"Yeah," said Robin, the angry look going away. "Even though you drugged our vice president and managed to get away, we decided that our friendship comes first."

"Aw . . ." said Raven, deeply touched. She knocked Cyborg on the shoulder. Cyborg nodded as he pulled out his emergency tranquilizing pistol, giving Robin five darts before he fell.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was in the main room of the Titans Tower. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg were all sitting in the living room, staring at him. 

"How long have I been out?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"About an hour," said Starfire, looking at a clock.

Beast Boy came hurling into the room, an excited look on his face. "I DID IT! IT'S ALL OVER! I . . ." Apparently, he had noticed Robin.

"And . . . uh . . . I'm just now going to go check over anything I may have missed." Beast Boy left as soon as he came.

"That was odd," said Robin, looking at the door Beast Boy exited by.

"_That_ was odd?" asked Raven. "We just got finished running away from you, driving into the Long Island Sound, and being rescued! And by a band of _nudists_, too!"

"You act like it was a bad thing."

"Not bad," said Cyborg. "Weird. When are you going to give up this thing, anyway?"

"Never!" Robin stood up triumphantly. "The world shall know how _great_ it is to be **free**!"

Robin left as soon as Beast Boy left as well.

Cyborg sighed. "I guess I'm the only one left."

"Hopefully you won't become utterly insane like Robin," said Raven. "Look at me and Starfire. We're still practically human."

"Yeah," said Starfire, slowly getting up. "And then, hopefully, this whole thing will be over with, and we can go back to our normal lives."

Cyborg, nodded, standing up as well. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Raven and Starfire nodded. But Raven stopped for a minute, then looked at the water surrounding the Titans Tower.

"I have an idea!" said Raven. The other two looked at her. "Let's go drive underwater! I have always wanted to do that!"

"YEAH!" shouted both of the Titans, and soon enough, they were all driving around the bay, running into all sorts of wonderful fish.

* * *

That was probably the most random chapter I have ever written. But oh well! 

If you guys can't guess who the next victim is, then you guys are just WEIRD!

Stay tuned!


	6. Cyborg

A/N: WOOSH! The last chapter where a Titan goes weird! This is not the end of the fic, however. We still have to cover on how the Titans get rid of the curse! And I still haven't decided on how to do that, yet . . . But an idea will hit me sooner or later!

Reviews! Yay!

To izzy6392: Aw! I'm so happy when I make people do that! I'm just glad I didn't make you break your neck or something . . . Then the smell of lawsuit would probably be wafting in the air . . . And I'm so glad you don't like Robin! I absolutely hate him!

To disappearer/Syani: Actually, the only reason why people thought I was gothic was because I would draw pictures of people getting blown up or something . . . But they had failed to realize they were getting blown up in a comical way! Some people are just too serious. And what do you mean when you say I write worse than one? Are you saying that I just totally suck, or that I can write depressing because of the mood of the story? And no, I am not a prep, and absolutely do not intend to ever be one. From what I've experienced, preps do not listen to Led Zeppelin and Nirvana and AC/DC and Pink Floyd and all the other stuff like that. And no, Cyborg does not fall in love with Aqualad, and I have really don't want to know how you came up with that. Did I do something to just totally piss you off, or what?

To YRProcks66: I'm so glad you think it's great! And I've just gotta know . . . what does YRP stand for? I'm just curious.

To wolfboy1988: Yay! You Reviewed! Good for you!

To sarasparrow1: Oh . . . That's who that is! OK! And I'm glad you like random. Random is good. And yes, they'll all return to normal. I just don't know how, yet, but I have a pretty strong idea.

To endor glorshe ne dinder, yo!: Yes! The Robin loving people must perish!

To fireflamesinferno: Oh yay. That's kind of what I was aiming for. And I have a reason for the clothes attacking Robin. You can read about it in the response to afterdark!

To CreatorOfKitty: I sent you the words by email. Did you get them? Just for you, though, I'll put them somewhere in this chapter! And you don't know who Lord Voldemort is? (gasp) He's the bad guy from Harry Potter! And nobody (but Harry, of course, since he's so cool gag) says his name, so they say "You know who" instead. And if they do hear Voldemort, they spaz out. Strange, yes. (looks at your picture in different angles) Is that a bunny? It looks like one . . . I am no good at deciphering these Internet pictures. How unfortunate for me. (frown)

To afterdark: Yes! I did get that from Calvin and Hobbes! I'm practically obsessed with them! I have two of the treasuries, and I have a tenth anniversary collection thing. What do you have?

To Ra-Cho: Aw! You don't know how happy that makes me! And new Reviewers are _always_ welcome here! And no, you Reviewed just fine. I'm guessing . . . (laughs) Anyway, thanks for that long Review! Long Reviews make me feel special! And I think this chapter is my worst one . . . But thanks for that thoughtful wish at the end of your Review! You're awesome!

To RavenOnline: That would be kind of predictable, wouldn't it? (ponders) Rhyming is cool, so stay in school! Woah . . . that was just cheesy!

To Kryptic teh Foxie: Yay! You actually Reviewed! I'm so happy! And a lot of times, too! You boosted my Review count! (pats head)

Here's the chapter!

* * *

Raven opened her eyes sleepily, still exhausted from the previous adventure. It was more than a teenage girl could take . . . It was not everyday that she tried to disband nudists and had to drive around underwater.

She slowly got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She was never really like this since she had been cursed . . . Maybe the curse was wearing off?

"Who knows?" thought Raven to herself. Maybe if she just took a hot shower like she did every morning, she would feel a lot perkier and act like she had for the past few days.

She turned on the water and set the temperature just between cold and hot (but slanted a little more towards hot). She removed her PJs, stepped inside the tub, and allowed her body to suck up the steam and hot water. She closed her eyes and smiled drunkenly, as if not aware of anything going on outside of the shower curtains.

Suddenly bored, she began to recite the poem that she had read on a website called fictionpress dot com. A poem called "Goth in a Box: The Poem" by a person that went by AmbrMerlinus. The poem had made her laugh so much, it was impossible to recite it with a straight face.

" _I . . . am a tortured soul  
__A soul that is tortured.  
__. . . Tortured soul._

_A METEOR WILL CRASH INTO THE EARTH AND DESTROY US ALL!!!_

_Oh the pineapples.  
__Defrag, I say!  
__The pineapples. _

_The mock me.  
__The pineapples.  
__With their mockingness._

_A papercut!  
__I BLEED!  
__. . . Bleeding soul . . . _

(A/N: I am allowed to put this in the chapter, just as long as I give credit to AmbrMerlinus. Thank you, Ambr, for writing, in my opinion, the funniest poem I've ever seen!)

She smiled and snickered as she finished the poem. She then stopped, though, when the water went up her nose.

After about five minutes, she made the water a little colder and splashed it on her face. This way, her pores would close up. The last thing she needed was acne all over her face.

She turned the water off after her face was nice and cold, but then she heard shuffling around in her bathroom. Someone was in there with her . . .

Raven slowly peeked her head outside of the shower curtain, looking for what might be causing the noise. What she saw was Cyborg, staring at the mirror with interested eyes.

"ACK!" screamed Raven. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"I'm not looking at you," said Cyborg, not taking his eyes off the mirror. "Have you ever noticed how interesting water vapor is?"

"GET AWAY! GO! NOW!"

"It's like little clouds . . . But they're hot, and they float up instead of stay in one place." Cyborg slowly put his finger on the mirror, poking the steamed up glass. "And when I touch it . . . All the stuff that I touched goes away. Isn't that neat?"

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Raven picked up her shampoo bottle and chucked it at Cyborg, who was hit the head. Cyborg took this as his cue to leave and quickly did so.

* * *

"And look . . . When I make the switch go down, the lights turn off . . ."

Cyborg turned off the lights, clearly fascinated at the power a light switch had. Robin and Starfire just sat there, bored, not paying any attention to what Cyborg was saying.

"And look at this . . ." said Cyborg, walking over to the refrigerator. "In this room, it's not warm, but it's not hot . . ." He slowly and gently opened the refrigerator door. "But inside the refrigerator, it's cold . . . Isn't that amazing? How does it work?"

"Yes . . . That's fascinating, Cyborg," said Robin, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. "But really, we don't care that much."

"And I can just move my finger up and down, whenever I want too . . ." Cyborg bent his index finger up and down, up and down. "Isn't that amazing how simple you think it is, but it's really some complex equation for your brain to figure out instantly?"

Raven walked into the room, still traumatized by the incident earlier. Beast Boy also walked in the room, happy and relieved that the Tower was almost Yoko free. It was now the time to relax and relive his normal life.

Raven sat at the kitchen table, ready to get breakfast over with. Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire made their way to the kitchen as well, getting and fixing what they might have wanted. Cyborg, however, was staring at Raven from across the room.

Raven noticed this in the corner of her mind, then slowly turned her head so she could see Cyborg without having to turn her eye anymore. "Yes?" she asked, almost nervous.

"I've been thinking, and . . ." Cyborg then stopped, as if he were looking over his own statement. "Thinking . . . How do we think?"

"Uh . . ." Raven looked at the Titans for help, but they only just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Is there a little TV in our brain that plays for all of our nerves to watch? Or is it just some kind of complex chemical reaction? Yet it seems so easy . . . And what about the people reading this? How are they able to read in their heads?"

Starfire glanced at Beast Boy, who glanced at Robin, who stood there wide-eyed.

"How _do_ we think?" asked Robin, now also caught up in Cyborg's curiosity.

"Or . . ." began Cyborg, once again. "Is the idea there all the time, and we never think about it until the right time, or until it's too late in life?"

"Oof . . ." said Starfire, clutching her forehead. "Now I've got a migraine just thinking about it."

"A migraine . . . What is a migraine? Is our brain taking physical abuse, or is it just some reaction with nerves? Or, is it even real, and we just want ourselves to think it's real?"

Raven got up and walked over to a phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Beast Boy, preparing tofu eggs.

"A psychiatrist . . . This isn't right."

"Is it right?" asked Cyborg. "Or is it wrong? That is the question."

* * *

Raven walked into the waiting room, Cyborg in tow. She was very busy just trying to keep him from wandering off to the elevator, where he surely would have stared at the closing and opening doors.

Raven threw him into a chair, where he looked up at her with confused eyes.

"You stay here," said Raven, motioning to the chair he was sitting in. "I'm signing us in."

Raven walked away, leaving Cyborg there to look around the room. He noticed the bright colors in different paintings, and noticed a certain painting that had a woman wearing a bright red dress.

Was red even real? Was his brain just telling him that the dress was red? How does a person describe red, anyway?

What else was red? Fire was sort of red. It was also hot. Why was it hot? Why was it bright? Cyborg needed to know.

Just at that moment, a girl around the age of fourteen walked in. She said something to the lady at the desk, who said something back, and the girl turned around and took a seat next to Cyborg. She was about 5'5" with dirty blonde hair, a slim figure ("Obviously a dancer's figure" thought Cyborg), and bright eyes.

Cyborg took interest in the eyes and stared at them admirably. The girl apparently noticed, as she turned her head slowly towards Cyborg.

" . . . Hello," she said, trying her best to sound normal despite the circumstance.

"Hi," said Cyborg. "Your eyes are bright."

"Uh . . ." The girl looked around, obviously unaware of what to say. "Thank you."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh . . . I'm waiting for my aunt."

"Why?"

" . . . Because she had an appointment."

"Why?"

"Because . . . she did?"

"Why?"

The girl sighed. "I don't know! Just stop asking me!"

"OK. Do you have a match?"

"What?"

"A match."

"Uh . . . I think so . . ." The girl grabbed her purse and rummaged through it. Cyborg was able to see a name written on the inside.

_CARA _

"Ah! Here you go!"

"Thank you, Cara."

"Uh . . . sure."

Cyborg smiled as he lit the match, then watched as the fire burned brightly.

"Have you ever really, _really_ looked at fire before?" he asked, getting Cara's attention as he put the match right in front of her face. "It's beautiful! And it's so amazing to think of the damage it could do if it fell in the wrong hands . . ."

(A/N: If you can tell me what sitcom that's from, you get a Triforce90 Cookie!)

The girl looked at Cyborg, then stood up. "Uh . . . lady? How long did you say it would be again?"

At that moment, the door to the psychiatrist opened, showing Cara's aunt and the psychiatrist herself. She was about 5'5 ½" with pale white skin, black hair, and a thin figure. She looked down at a clipboard.

"Uh . . . Cyborg?"

Raven, who appeared as if from nowhere, grabbed Cyborg's arm and dragged him to the office. The psychiatrist just watched as the two walked past her, then joined them in her office after shutting the door.

"I'm Dr. Keara, and I'll be your shrink today," said the doctor as she made her way to her desk. She grabbed a handful of papers, sorted through them, then pulled out a steno pad and a pen. "So . . . What seems to be the problem?"

"An interesting question," said Cyborg. "What _is_ the problem? Are we just assuming that there is one? _Is _there a problem?"

"He's been asking questions like this all morning," said Raven, who was looking like she was about to explode. "It's driving us all crazy . . ."

"Why are you asking these questions, Cyborg?" asked Dr. Keara, who began writing on the steno pad.

"Why? Why do we do anything?"

"Um . . ." Dr. Keara looked at her clock. He still had forty-five minutes left. "Any . . . events that may have led to this? An X-factor?"

Raven thought hard. Cyborg thought hard, also, but not about what Raven was thinking hard about.

"Could it be part of the curse?" asked Raven, quietly and to herself. "Or is he just crazy?" She tried to remember anything they might have done yesterday that could have led up to this.

"Uh . . . Heat exhaustion?" asked Raven outloud.

"Heat exhaustion?" repeated Dr. Keara. "I'm a shrink, lady! Not a doctor! Like I know what heat exhaustion is!"

"Heat exhaustion . . ." asked Cyborg. "Is the heat exhausted, or are we assuming that the heat is just exhausting us? Is heat even real? Is it just something that our brain wants our body to believe? Or is it just another meaning for a high temperature?"

Dr. Keara stood up and headed to a water jug in the corner of her room. There was a digital clock on a filing cabinet next to it . . . Maybe she could change the time without them noticing?

"So, Raven," began Dr. Keara as she secretly began punching buttons on the clock while filling a paper cup with water at the same time. "Any ideas on what you could do to avoid this?"

"Well," began Raven, "I guess we could lock him up in his room or something. He'd have lots of fun in there."

"But do you really want to do that? I mean, he is your friend, regardless of what he is doing right now."

Dr. Keara put the clock back on the filing cabinet just as water was about to flow over the cup. Dr. Keara made a slight look at the clock and gasped.

"Oh! My, how time flies! You guys have to leave!"

"But we just got here!" protested Raven.

"Sorry, but you really have to leave! I have a busy schedule to keep to, and according to my schedule, I must eat something." She shoved Raven and Cyborg out of the office and into the waiting room. "Goodbye!" She shut the door. She leaned on it, the sighed. "I get paid too little for this job . . ."

_Outside the Office_

"Well!" said Raven as she crossed her arms. But she had better things to do than this. Tonight, she was going to dance and sing double-time.

* * *

At twelve o'clock that night (or should it be "that morning"?), Robin woke up. Something from downstairs was making noise.

He got up slowly and headed to the room below his . . . the kitchen. He soon reached it, and there he saw Cyborg staring at the microwave.

"Have you ever wondered how a microwave _works_?" asked Cyborg, watching a bag of popcorn spin around and around and around.

"No," said Robin. "And I don't intend to. Why are you still up?"

"Because I am not asleep."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Don't look at the microwave too much, Cyborg. You could get dyslexia . . . I think."

"Is dyslexia real? Do we just think we have dyslexia? Is _anything_ real?"

"Nothing . . . is . . . real," said Robin, imitating the narrator from the theatrical trailer of "Yellow Submarine". Robin took a seat at the kitchen table.

(A/N: Buy that movie on DVD! It is the _coolest_ movie EVER! Of course, you have to know a lot of Beatles lyrics to understand half of the jokes, but it's still good!)

"Cyborg, you have got to quit thinking like this! You're hurting your brain, and you're hurting _our_ brains! Now stop it!"

"Or?" asked Cyborg, reaching into the microwave to get his now finished popcorn.

"Or . . . uh . . . we'll kill you."

"Are not we already dead inside?"

"I am very much not dead. If I was dead, I would not be able to feel this." Robin grabbed a fork that had been left on the kitchen table and quickly jabbed his left eye. He realized his mistake too late, however, and quickly grabbed his eye and screamed in pain.

"AH! AH! AAAAAAH!"

"Is your pain even real, Robin?" asked Cyborg, munching quietly on his popcorn. "Is it even necessary that I eat?"

Robin fell to the ground, still screaming, and now squirming and kicking his legs about.

"Apparently, _your_ pain is real. But is _my_ pain real?"

"GET ME A GAUZE! AAAAGH!"

"A gauze . . . Would a gauze really help? Does it only stop bleeding, and not actually heal the wound? Is there a point to the gauze?"

"YES! IT KEEPS BLOOD FROM GETTING ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

Cyborg harrumphed, grabbed his popcorn, and left the room, leaving Robin to find the gauze himself.

* * *

"OK team!" shouted Robin, wearing a general's hat and a pirate patch over his left eye. "Here's the plan!"

The other three Titans were sitting on the floor in front of him, eager to learn on what to do.

"Apparently, Cyborg has taken an interest in surrealism and all of that artsy-fartsy crap! It is our duty to stop him from driving us insane! So, what are we gonna do?"

"OH! OH! I KNOW!" shouted Raven, waving her hand spastically in the air.

"Anybody?"

"ME! ME!"

"Anyone at all?"

"ME, YOU FREAK!"

"Just . . . raise your hand!"

"ME! ME, DAMMIT!"

"OK then! I'll tell you what we're going to do."

Raven sighed and put her hand down.

"We're going to make sure that Cyborg can never ask these questions again! We need to do something, _anything_, to make him quit. A few of our choices are brainwashing, putting him in a coma, or killing him."

Raven sighed in frustration as she heard her own plan come out of Robin's mouth.

"Beast Boy! Any suggestions on what we should do?"

"Uh . . . I say we should kill him!"

"No. Too easy. We need a challenge. How about we slip him a sedative or something?"

"That's _way_ too easy," said Starfire. "We could just put it in his drink or something."

"But would he even bother to drink it?" asked Raven. "From what I've seen, he'll just stare at it and think of how fascinating it is or something."

"We could just . . . play along," said Robin, wonder in his voice.

"What?" asked all three Titans, apparently confused at their leader's outcome.

"Well, we've gotten this far, haven't we?" asked Robin, pacing back and forth. "We could just deal with it until the curse ends."

"But what if it never ends?" asked Beast Boy. "What if we have to live like this forever?"

"I don't think we'll have to," said Raven. "There has to be an end, somewhere."

"So it's settled?" asked Robin, once again. "We'll just wait for the curse to end. All in favor say 'Aye!'"

"Aye!"

"AYE!"

"Aye."

"Great," Robin clasped his hands together and put a big, stupid smile on his face. "Oh, Raven. I believe you had a question earlier?"

Raven smacked her forehead in disbelief.

* * *

"Come on, Starfire!" shouted Raven, who was doing aerobics in front of the TV with Jane Fonda as Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" playing along. "We need to stay fit if we're going to dance!"

" I don't dance," said Starfire, sitting on the couch and reading a paperback.

"But . . . I thought you said you'd dance with me." Raven looked at Starfire with sadness in her eyes.

"To get you to shut up, yes. I didn't actually mean it."

Raven sighed. "Fine. Just sit there and let me finish."

She turned around to look back at the TV, but instead of seeing Jane Fonda, she saw Cyborg, eyes glued to the TV.

"Uh . . . Cyborg? Could you move?"

"It's so amazing, isn't it?" he asked. "How a little box can display images with three different colored lights . . ."

"Yeah . . . Go away now, please."

Raven gave him a gentle shove, sending Cyborg over to Starfire's direction. He looked onto the book and read several of the words, then said,

"Isn't it amazing how people came up with a language? We could all just be sitting here, mumbling and not able to understand each other."

Starfire sighed, got up, and left the room.

Cyborg noticed Beast Boy and Robin, sitting at a table playing cards. Cyborg walked over to them, but the two quickly got up and walked away.

"GIRLS! THEY WANNA HAVE FUN!" sang Raven to the Jane Fonda tape. "GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FU-UN!"

"Please stop singing for a minute, Rae," said Beast Boy as he stared at his hand of cards. "I need to concentrate."

Raven obediently stopped, but Cyborg interrupted with another question.

"Are we really listening to a voice, or are we just pretending that we are? And must we really concentrate? Is life all one big puzzle, waiting for us to make a false move and mess up forever?"

Beast Boy threw his hand down on the table, clearly frustrated.

"That's it!" he shouted, getting up and heading for the front door. "I'm going outside! I am not going to stay in the same room as this pest!"

Beast Boy opened the door, only to be blown away by wind that seemed to be blowing at 100 MPH. Raven's Jane Fonda tape was cut off, along with the electricity, leaving the Titans in darkness.

"Must be a storm," said Robin, looking at out the windows. Sure enough, black clouds were forming over the city.

"A storm . . ." said Cyborg as he stared out the window. "How interesting. Nature's force of destruction coming towards us . . . Will we survive? Hath mankind not survived before?"

Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin all rolled their eyes. It was going to be one _looong_ storm . . .

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire sat in the living room, each having extremely bloodshot eyes. A pondering Cyborg sat in the middle of them, thinking outloud to himself.

"And who went up to a cow and said 'I'm going to squeeze this dangly things and drink whatever comes out'?"

Starfire rocked back and forth, staring at nothing in particular. Raven tried to concentrate on her portable CD player, but to no avail. Beast Boy tried to pass the time by finding shapes on the ceiling, but to no avail as well. Robin just sat there, too stressed to even try to do something.

"And just _how_ many chucks would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Starfire stood up and screamed. She began pulling on her hair and did so for about five second, then lunged at Cyborg. He was tossed to the ground as Starfire sat on him, delivering blows to the face. The other Titans, too stressed to do anything about it, just watched silently.

Starfire apparently got tired of doing this and got up, returning to her seat. Cyborg lay on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. He appeared to be still alive, despite the many hard blows, but was certainly dazed.

"Pain . . ." he began. "It's the body's way of telling you you're doing something wrong. But what if it's not you who's doing the wrong thing?"

"It's telling you to get up and run away as fast as you can," said Robin. "This way, you can attempt to escape any more people who might want to beat you up."

"Meaning?"

The rest of the Titans stood up and made their way towards Cyborg, who just sat there, wondering what Robin meant. Little did intrigued Cyborg know that this would be his last moment before he became unconscious.

* * *

Cyborg was placed on his bed and was to remain locked in his room for a time. The rest of the four returned to the living room, where the waited out the hurricane in peace. Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy all started a game of Twister, and Starfire even reluctantly joined in (being the person who spun the wheel, of course). It was certainly a happy time, now that Cyborg had been shut up.

But the time would come when they would have to let him out of his room. Robin would need him, anyway, for he had a plan on how to relieve the curse. If it was a good plan, he didn't know, but it would certainly work if they could all work together.

* * *

Well, that was probably the worst chapter! I don't know how many chapters there will be until the end, but I assure you, it's not that far off. Maybe one or two more! . . . Or three. Something along those lines.

I'm getting a feeling that there won't be that many Reviews since all of the Titans have changed. And so, I would like to thank all of the Reviewers for making a small fic like this have such a high Review count! I hope to see your Reviews in the final chapters, where they get rid of the curse!

Until then, see you!


	7. The Girl

A/N: This is the second to last chapter everybody! After this, it's the end! No more! Nada! Zilch! Zip! And all that jazz! Yep! Just one more chapter!

Here are some more Reviews! Yay!

To izzy6392: Yay! I appreciate your fandom. Just to let you know, all chapters will be added on Friday between 9-9:30, E/P time. Or, you could just put me on Author Alert . . . but it doesn't matter! Anyway, thanks a lot!

To Wolfboy1988: Awesome . . . Well, not really. The head is a sensitive place.

To disappearer/Syani: I know . . . I have to agree with you on that one. THAT IS A FUNNY FIC! I'm glad you told me about it! And I'm really sorry that I pissed you off. Whatever it was, I didn't mean to do it. (frowns)

To Iyou: That is pretty insane OO. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it! And yes, it was because of the curse. How do I even think?

To Prominence Flare: Well . . . there's got to be some way to end the story, and that's the only way I can think of. I'll take that idea into consideration!

To afterdark: Yes! It is! Here's a cookie! (hands you a Triforce90 Cookie) I read your fic! It's cool! And did I say I had the Lazy Sunday Book, also? I don't remember that I did . . . Hmm . . .

To C-Diddy: RAR! ROBIN, HE'S A PIRATE OF THE VAST SEAS! (stares at himself) I just freaked myself out . . . AH! YOU WIN! (gameshow bell rings) You get a cookie! (hands you a Triforce90 Cookie) Isn't that the best show in the whole world? I watch it everyday!

To Sara Grayson: Hello again! I don't remember that at all . . . Very strange. Then again, I haven't seen the movie in, like, the longest time! And I'm totally DEEP that you hear the story so much!

To Ra-Cho: No no no! The last Review was not at all too long! There's no such thing as a Review that's too long! What if life _is_ a reality show? Even though I personally don't like them . . . DAMN YOU SURVIVOR FOR MAKING REALITY TV! Ooo! That's another good idea! Thanks for the inspiration!

To SpiderSquirrel: I'm so glad you lophed it! (watches you kill unconscious Cyborg) Well there went a character that is somewhat important to this chapter . . . Oh well!

To YRProcks66: It's not from any of those! It's from the Golden Girls! Unless one of them mocked them or something . . . Anyway, thanks for clearing me up on that YRP stuff! I looked it up in Google Images . . . They look cool! Especially the center one! (stares at girl)

To cat2005: I LIKE TO WRITE IN ALL CAPS TOO! AND NO I AM NOT MAKING FUN OF YOU! I AM GLAD YOU THINK I AM FUNNY AND HOW DO I JOIN THE CLUB? I WANT TO JOIN NOW! I HOPE YOU STAY TUNED FOR THE FOLLOWING UPDATES!

And now the chapter!

* * *

Raven woke up bright and early with a huge smile plastered on her face. Today, they were going to see if they could put the end to the thing that made their lives so wacky. The thing that made everyone look at things with a different perspective. The thing that had put Triforce90 on some people's Favorite Authors and Author Alert lists.

"Wait," said Raven to herself as she looked at the above paragraph. "Who is Triforce90?"

I don't know.

Raven shrugged, then hastily got out of bed. Yes . . . Today was going to be the day that the curse was lifted.

. . . Or was it?

* * *

Raven hopped into the main room, eager to get started on their new project.

"Hey Raven," said Beast Boy as he looked up from something in his hands. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Robin and Starfire walked into the room, eager to get this thing started with. For the first time since she changed, Starfire was eager to help. Cyborg slowly wandered after them, looking at lights, walls, etc.

"OK team!" said Robin as he walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed his famous general hat and looked at his team of freaks seriously. "Today is the day that we're going to try to relieve the curse! Does everyone know what we're going to have to do?"

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy nodded their heads. Cyborg didn't, as he was too busy looking at all the fascinating things in life. Raven looked at him, then grabbed his head and shook it up and down.

"Well let me brief you anyway, just in case you forgot," said Robin. He then turned towards the readers. "And you guys! You better listen up! This is important!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Beast Boy, looking in the direction Robin was looking at.

"Huh," said Robin, once again looking at the readers. "I could've sworn somebody was there . . ."

"Ever get the feeling you're being _watched_?" asked Raven, eyes wandering around the room in a skeptical manner.

"Alright then, listen up!" said Robin, once again focussing his attention to his team. "I'm only going to brief you once, so pay attention! We're going to use the vast wonders of Google to find out where the infamous Samara Morgan is! We'll kidnap her and take her to the Tower, where she'll be forced to live with us until we build a time machine! Then, we'll make her see what horrible things she made us do!"

"And what if that plan backfires, general?" asked Starfire, slowly getting into the swing of things.

"Then . . . uh . . . we'll beg for mercy like real men!"

"And girls," said Raven, smiling perkily.

"All in favor of this operation say 'Aye!'"

"Aye!"

"Aye."

"AYE!"

They waited patiently for Cyborg's response, but failed to realize that he had not paid a word of attention. Raven fwapped him on the back of the head, where he then hazily said "Aye."

"Alright then!" said Robin. "TO THE PRIVATE JET!"

* * *

"Initiating launch sequence in five . . . four . . . three . . ."

"Robin," said Raven, poking her head into the cockpit. "We're just taking off the runway, not flying into space."

"Oh yeah," said Robin, looking back through the windshield.

Raven left the cockpit, then grabbed a speaker that was hanging on one of the walls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign. Please buckle up, and remember, CLICK IT OR TICKET!"

She then put the speaker back on the wall, then headed over to a seat, sat down, and buckled her own seatbelt. Then, turning towards the readers, she made a huge goofy smile.

"Remember kids, click it or ticket! Seatbelts save lives!" She then did a thumbs-up, then sat back in her chair like nothing of the sort had happened.

Robin stepped on the gas pedal (what . . .?) and the plane began to pick up speed. He then pressed the up button, and sure enough, the plane rocketed into the air, leaving the Tower a distant figure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are now free to move about the cabin. We'll be reaching our destination in about . . . five hours, maybe? I don't know . . ."

Beast Boy came walking down the isle dressed in a flight attendants outfit and pushing a cart. He stopped in front of Starfire and motioned to his cart.

"Peanuts?" he asked, shoving a bag of peanuts in Starfire's face. She shook her head no, then looked out the window.

"Soda?"

Starfire shook her head no.

"Headset for the movie?"

Starfire looked over to Beast Boy. "What movie?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Sure," said Starfire, digging into her pockets. She then pulled out a five-dollar bill and gave it to Beast Boy, who then took off with a satisfied grin on his face.

Raven stood up once again and spoke into the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to be experiencing some turbulence . . . Well, actually we're not. More like the hydraulics that we put in the plane yesterday. To make a full effect, we're going to turn up some rap/hip-hop music and play it really loud."

Raven turned on a stereo, and the plane was soon blasting Nelly all over the plane. The plane began bouncing up and down in the air to the rhythm, which also made the Titans bounce around in their seats. Raven, who was still standing up, however, fell to the isle.

* * *

A businessman reached into the front seat pocket in front of him, pulling out the SkyMall Magazine. He looked out the window to see a large jet flying next to them, but bouncing up and down in the air.

"Damn street freaks," muttered the man as he opened the magazine to women's bikinis.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, we're about to arrive. Please put your tables and all that other crap into their upright and locked position! And remember to put on your seatbelt! They save lives!"

The plane touched down in the middle of a forest. How? I don't know. Use your imaginations!

So, they touched down and slowly all the Titans came out of the plane. They looked around, awing the trees and all the wonderful scenery. Then, like all good tourists do, forgot about it and went to wherever they were going.

The five were soon standing in front of Cabin 5, looking at the large wooden building in front of them. Beside the building was a plaque.

"Washington Historical Place," read Raven from the plaque. "This is the place where Samara Morgan got shoved down a well by her maniacal mother. The girl sat down in there for seven days, doing nothing . . . Just sitting. She then used her hoo-ha powers to make a videotape, and anyone who watched the tape it would die in seven days. Because we don't care, this place is still being used for lodging."

"Did she really have powers, or did she just think she did?" asked Cyborg, putting a hand to his chin.

"Mmm . . ." said Robin, looking at Cyborg. "Maybe you should stay out her and guard the place, Cyborg."

"Good idea!" said Beast Boy, walking towards the cabin's door. "Just stay here, and make sure nobody comes in! Lie if you have to!"

Cyborg apparently didn't hear a word, for he remained the way he was. The Titans, however, had better thing to do and opened the door to the cabin.

. . . Only to scream in terror at what they saw.

"WOAH!" shouted Raven, covering her eyes. Starfire just stood there, half-shocked, while Robin and Beast Boy stared with wide eyes.

"Uh," began Beast Boy. "Sorry! Real sorry, folks! Continue what you were doing! We were never here!" He then shut the door.

"I'm officially scarred for life," said Raven, removing her hands from her eyes. "I never want to see something like that ever again."

Starfire sighed in aggravation. "Great. What do we do now?"

"Just wait for them to finish, I guess," said Robin. "I'm so pissed though. That is _not_ how you bake an apple pie!"

Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire nodded.

* * *

After about ten minutes, the door to the cabin opened.

"Sorry about that," said a guy as he poked his head out the door. "We were just making a pie for the manager for letting us stay here. I feel so violated . . ."

"You should've locked your door or something, man!" shouted Beast Boy, waving his arms around. "You're just lucky we weren't some perverted maniacal stalkers or something!"

"Well, we're about to leave," said the guy, wiping his hands on a towel. "Did you guys want to come in and look around the place?"

"We need to do something very important!" said Robin, a fierce look on his face. "There's a girl in a well, and we need to kidnap her!"

"Is that so?" asked the man, looking a little weirded out. "Well, in that case, we'll leave you guys to do all that without any distractions. Come on, Helen!"

A lady walked out, luggage in hand. "I'm sorry about you having to see that," said Helen, frowning to the Titans.

"Just lock your doors next time. You don't know who could be watching!" said Robin, smiling. "And remember to use protection! We wouldn't want you to burn your hands or something."

The lady smiled then walked towards a car, where the guy was already waiting. They drove off, and the Titans waved (except for Cyborg, who was watching a dust speck float by).

"REMEMBER YOUR SEATBELTS!" shouted Raven.

"I can't believe those people had the nerve to make a pie with a wood oven!" said Beast Boy, clearly pissed off.

"Well, they learned their lesson," said Robin. "But I wonder why nobody has wondered why I'm nude . . ."

The Titans (except Cyborg) shrugged, then turned around and walked into the cabin.

"This place is a mess," said Starfire, looking around the cabin.

"Maybe the guy lost control or something," said Robin.

(A/N: OK. That's enough with the sexual/pie jokes.)

Raven pulled out a piece of paper, and all the Titans (except Cyborg!) looked over her shoulder.

"The map says that the well should be right under us!" said Raven, looking up triumphantly.

All the Titans then heard a crack, then felt the floor begin to give out. They looked at eachother, wondering what was going on (Cyborg included!). They soon found out, however, because the wooden floor broke and the Titans fell.

But they didn't fall in the well, because they forgot to realize that there a lid sealing it. Yes, they all fell five feet and unexpectedly hit a stone lid. That isn't too good for the legs.

"OW!" shouted Beast Boy. "I THINK I CRACKED SOMETHING!"

"That was my wrist," said Raven, grabbing her wrist and wiggling it around.

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Well then, I'm fine."

The Titans all got off the lid (with Cyborg!) and stood on the ground, looking at the well with wonder.

"It really _does_ exist," said Starfire, almost thrilled.

"Cyborg, help me push this lid back!" said Robin as he began shoving on the lid.

"The law of force permits me to do such things," said Cyborg, pushing on the lid. "A force greater than it makes it move! It's so interesting . . ."

The lid was already off the well now, and this gave the Titans permission to look down.

"That's a _long_ way down," said Beast Boy.

Raven reached into her capris and pulled out a penny, then tossed it into the well.

They could hear the penny breaking against the air.

. . . This went on for about twenty minutes . . .

SPLOOSH!

"That _is_ a long way down!" said Raven, clapping her hands with excitement. "ME FIRST!"

She hopped over the stone wall and into the well, where she fell . . . and fell . . . and fell . . .

SPLOOSH!

"IT'S OK GUYS!" said Raven from down below. "IT'S A LITTLE CHILLY, THOUGH. SO ROBIN, WRAP UP!"

"Aw man," said Robin, downcast. He noticed an afghan hanging off of the couch and draped it over his shoulders. He jumped into the well . . . but he fell like he was attached to a parachute!

And because of that, it took about four times as long.

"I'M IN!" said Robin from below.

Cyborg hopped in, and because of his massive weight, hit the water much sooner.

"THE FORCE OF GRAVITY IS INDEED STRONGER! IT'S SO INTERESTING!"

Starfire rolled her eyes, then leaped in. She too hit the water, permitting Beast Boy to swan dive.

* * *

Beast Boy then continued to fall, noticing how long it really did take to hit the water. He soon saw light being reflecting, however, and knew that he was close.

"Preparing for impact!" said Beast Boy with a big smile on his face. He hit the water hard, and the coldness stung his face.

He surfaced and gasped for breath. The water must've been about . . . seven feet deep?

He soon saw a small outcropping to his right and immediately swam to it. He then saw his friends, who were all standing there and waiting patiently.

Robin was shivering, not able to take the cold anymore. The afghan really didn't help either.

Raven was dancing to the echoes of the wind, while Starfire was sitting on the ground, eyes closed. Cyborg was looking at a lump of clay he had snuck into the cabin.

"OK!" said Robin, suddenly overcoming his chill. "We're all here! Now let's see where this random outcropping takes us!"

"My guess is that it will lead us to Samara!" said Raven. "Then we'll gag her, blindfold her, stuff her in a body bag, load her onto the plane, take off, touchdown, go inside, build a time portal, make her suffer our same past, and then live the rest of our normal lives!"

"Yay!" shouted Beast Boy. "Let's go now!"

The five walked along the outcropping, not having the slightest idea where they were going. The small ledge soon turned into a narrow, long, dark tunnel, where none of the Titans could see anything.

"It's getting darker," said Robin. "But keep walking. We're getting closer . . ."

"Yeah," said Raven. "Hey Beast Boy . . ."

"AAAH! SOMETHING'S GOT ME!" screamed Beast Boy.

"That's me!" said Raven as she fwapped Beast Boy's unseen head.

"That was _my_ head," said Starfire, clearly pissed.

"Oops . . ." Raven chuckled. "Sorry . . ."

"LOOK!" shouted Beast Boy, pointing ahead only to jab Robin's eye. "A LIGHT!"

And indeed there was a light! I light at the end of the tunnel!

Starfire gasped in joy. "Are we dead?"

"No," said Robin, shielding his eyes as they got closer. "Something's in there. It's not a normal light either."

The five then heard a strange beeping noise . . . Lots of them, in fact! Several of the same beeping noises were getting louder as they got closer to the light!

They soon came close enough to the light and realized that they weren't outside . . . They were in a room!

Computers everywhere were beeping and going off, and each one displayed some kind of view of the inside of a house.

"So the noises were computers," said Raven to herself. She was then hushed, however, when Robin closed her mouth and pointed in front of them.

A girl with long black hair was sitting in an office chair, typing away at a computer. Raven grabbed Beast Boy and the changeling immediately nodded, remembering he was not allowed to harm the girl in any way.

The girl kicked back, allowing the wheels on the chair to take her to another computer. Apparently, the girl had no idea that the Titans were there.

An alarm started going off and the room flashed red to blue, red to blue.

"Oh!" said the girl. "I got a live one!"

She shut off the alarm and went over to one of the many computers, where she pressed a button. A paper shot out of a slot, and the girl picked it up and studied it carefully.

"Let's see . . ." the girl got out of the chair and walked over to a phone in the center of the room. The phone was sitting on a red pillow on top of a podium. And to top it off, it had a glass protective dome to cover it. The girl picked up the dome and grabbed the handle on the phone.

"281-867-5309," said the girl as she punched the numbers on the phone.

On the other side, a voice timidly said "Hello?"

"Seven days . . ." she whispered, then hung up the phone, put the case over it, and went back to a computer as if nothing had happened.

"So _that's_ how she does it!" said Raven, putting her fist in an open palm. "I'll get millions selling her secret!"

Raven didn't notice her fatal mistake until it was too late. The black-haired girl turned around in the chair, startled. It was Samara! But you didn't see that coming . . . Did you?

"Oh . . ." said Samara. "It's you."

"Why isn't your face all decomposed and stuff?" asked Beast Boy.

"Long story. Can't tell. Got to get back to work."

She then turned around and continued to type on a computer once more. A ding rang throughout the room, making Samara stand up and sigh.

"Time to work my magic!" she said as she walked over to a box of something. "Excuse me. I got to put on my face."

She opened the box to reveal a professional makeup kit.

"So it turns out that the little girl that kills people is a professional makeup artist?" asked Robin, a bit confused. "Weird!"

In about twenty minutes, Samara was now her decomposed self. She threw her hair over her face, then turned to the Titans.

"Be right back. I got to go kill this one guy."

She walked over to a computer and pressed a button, and an image of a well was displayed in gray and white. She backed up and grabbed her makeup kit, then ran towards the screen and jumped towards it. She was no longer there . . . The computer had sucked her up!

The Titans just stood there, wondering what the hell just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Starfire. Everyone else shrugged.

* * *

In about twenty more minutes, Samara came tumbling out of the computer monitor. She got up and walked over to a sink, where she washed off all the makeup that she had oh-so carefully applied.

Once that was done, she turned around to look at the Titans. "What do you want?"

"Well, uh . . ." said Raven. "First, I want to know why you didn't just leave that makeup on so you wouldn't have to do it in the first place."

Samara just stood there, glaring at Raven. "Next?"

"How come people die by looking in your eye, but only when you have all that makeup stuff on?"

"Because, girl! That could scare the crap out of anybody! It's not that little . . . _magic_ stuff! It's a normal heart attack!"

"Third, how did you curse us?"

Samara just stood there and glared at Raven once more. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Samara turned around and walked back over to one of her computers.

The Titans looked at eachother, and then Starfire pushed Robin and motioned to speak up.

"Uh . . ." said Robin, not knowing what to say. "Don't move! We're holding you hostage! For real!"

Samara turned around and stared at the Titans. Just stared . . . and cracked up. She fell out of her chair and rolled around on the ground, laughing as if the greatest joke ever had been revealed.

The five stared at the girl, and then looked at eachother. Robin held out his right hand to Raven, who reached into her pockets and dug around. She smiled and pulled out a large roll of duct tape.

Robin took the tape and headed over to Samara, who was still cracking up. Beast Boy and Starfire followed him, and on the count of three lifted the girl up. Robin quickly wrapped the girl in tape, and before too long she looked like a mummy from the neck down.

Cyborg walked over to the girl, picked her up, and put her over his shoulder. The six of them headed out of the room, and the long tunnel was filled with the best gift in the world . . . a child's maniacal laughter.

Raven reached into her pockets once again and pulled out a grappling hook, which she handed to Cyborg, who threw it with all his might with one hand. A clank was heard and the rope was given to Robin, who soon began his assent. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy followed soon after, who were then followed by Cyborg and the laughing Samara.

They soon reached the top, where they sealed the well and headed back to the cabin's door. The opened it, piled out, and headed towards the plane. There, they all got on and took their seats while Raven made a brief safety tip on seat belts, and they all took off.

By that time, Samara had gotten over her laugh attack and demanded to be taken back. She did this for the rest of the trip.

When they got back to the tower, she immediately tried hopping into the TV to get back home, but instead only ended up knocking herself unconscious. The Titan's shrugged and began making blueprints on their Time Portal, which wouldn't let them go back and relive the past, but to gaze through a glass window and see what happened.

It was this way that the Titans hoped Samara would realize her mistake.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write! Probably because I didn't have to think about fillers and making the Titans do weird stuff!

Sorry if that whole "pie" scene offended anybody. It was all for humor!

The next chapter is the last one! I hope to see you there! Send lots of Reviews to make me miss you even more!


	8. The End

A/N: This is it! The last chapter! And I'm kind of sad about it . . .

This has been my most successful fic on my career of being a writer on this website. Despite the fact that I had a penname about a year ago (TriforceofWisdom) and I had a very successful "Question and Answer" fic, I believe this is my greatest work. Though it was short in chapters, it had a lot of Reviews! And good ones, I might wish to add!

This is where you guys come in! I want to thank each and everyone of you for Reviewing my story. Actually, I never expected it to get this popular! You all made me very happy, and I hope that my future fics will make you guys happy as well!

And just because I'll miss you guys so much, I'm going to make this chapter extra long! I hope you guys enjoy it!

And now, the final response from me to the Reviews!

To theKRITIC: . . . Huh?

To TitanGhost: Oh! Please feel free to use this stuff on the outtakes! Thank you very much for making me feel special!

To Endor Glorshe ne Dinder the 2nd: Glad you liked it!

To Iyou: Uh . . . To tell you the truth, when I saw your Review, I had already written the whole chapter! Hope that doesn't upset you or anything. I don't know why it would . . . But oh well!

To lil-cloudiekins: The first Review I read from you, I thought it said "I love you!" I have _no_ idea why! Yes . . . Sharpies hurt. They also hurt if they don't give you a migraine . . . They make it painful to breathe! And yippie for you for going to Hot Topic! Every Friday, you say? That's a lot . . .

To Ra-Cho: I feel so loved! (hugs you) OOO! LINT! (runs off with lint and shouts back at you) I'm glad you think the Samara plot is good. It came from the back of my noodle! Leave it to randomness for helping me out! And this is the last chapter . . . One last Review from you! (sniff) That is, unless you check out any of my future fics . . .

To afterdark: I loved Raven's safety issues when I wrote it! It all came from the back of my noodle! Please update GROSS as soon as possible! Aw . . . You think my story is great? That's so awesome! Goodbye my friend . . .

To YRProcks66: Yeah! That girl's cool! (stares at girl some more) I'm sorry you don't want the story to end . . . I don't want it to end also. I'LL MISS YOU! You don't get the pie thing? And I didn't really understand what you said after that . . . But you don't need to explain it, because I won't be able to respond, as there won't be another chapter . . . WAAAAH! (waves goodbye spastically)

To BlackHeart: Dude! After I read your Review for the first time I had to look botox up in the dictionary! That must've been very painful . . . How did you live through it. But I'm guessing that's a compliment and all, seeing that I made you laugh so much that you went into pain!

To izzy6392: Ah . . . I'll be sad to see you go away! And uh . . . yeah . . . that's pretty much it for me too!

To CreatorofKitty: I'm glad you did! I had to explain it somebody, actually! (freaks out) Here's the next and last chapter now!

To Cephas: (stares at you with quizzical face) Eh?

To moonstar16sr: THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! (dances with Raven. Then turns solemn and dresses in black and mourns) SHE'S DEAD! I KILLED HER! WAH! Yes, I was smirking at the screen. But not because I hate you! Because you made me laugh! (waves goodbye spastically)

To disappearer/Syani: Well, I don't even know what I did that may have made you upset, but seeing that not that many other people are upset, I guess it wasn't anything to serious. Just your opinion! And I'm not insulting you, if you take that as one. I don't think I really understand what this "slapstick" is, but whatever! Thanks for actually taking the time to Review instead of just yell at the computer and close out of the story window!

To romantic-raven: YES! I HAVE! (laughs maniacally) That's actually the first thing I said when I read your Review! I have never liked Robin and never will! I do not like the "I'm a ninja I'm so cool" lifestyle he leads. If I didn't know a person that acted just like him before I even watched the show, then I probably would like Robin a little more . . . But not that much more!

To TitanGhost: She _is_ going to learn! (rubs his hands together evilly) I've always wondered how Samara knew who watched the tape. I taught myself! I'm such a loser! You also get to see how much of a loser I am in the final note!

To SpiderSquirrel: You don't? Well, I explained it to you on AIM!

And now, let's get this thing over with!

* * *

As the clock reached six, darkness continued to litter the room. A young girl's quiet breaths echoed throughout as the sound waves gently bounced off the walls. As lightning from outside lit the room up, one who was awake would have been able to see the shadow of a boy. Now traced only by moonlight, the shadow crept towards the source of the quiet breathing. The boy lifts up something sharp . . . a blade. He brings it down to the young girl's head, now read to slit her . . . 

"BEAST BOY!"

. . . hair . . .

Raven, who was sitting on the right side of the couch, stood up and made her way towards the changeling. She grabbed Beast Boy's arm, preventing him from snipping Samara's hair.

"What are you doing up?" asked Beast Boy nervously.

"I'm supposed to watch Samara to make sure she doesn't sneak out or something."

"Couldn't we have just locked all the doors and windows?"

Raven stood there, stupefied. "Good point." She then looked back to Beast Boy. "Now tell me," she said, sternly. "What are _you_ doing?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?" asked Beast Boy in an obnoxious voice.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?" asked Raven in an also obnoxious voice.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?"

"WHAT ARE . . . eh, that's enough."

"Right." Raven then grabbed Beast Boy's arm, pulling him away from Samara. "We'll go in the kitchen. You can do something there."

After successfully leading Beast Boy into the kitchen, Raven prepared two glasses of hot chocolate for the both of them. Beast Boy sat down at the table and tried to take his mind off Samara by twiddling his thumbs. It seemed to be unsuccessful.

Raven took note of this and attempted to start a conversation as she laid two steaming cups of chocolate down on the table.

"So . . . today's the day!"

"Yep," said Beast Boy, not grabbing his hot chocolate.

"You excited?"

"Yep."

They sat there.

"Wanna play 'I Spy'?" asked Raven, hoping to start something.

"Sure."

"Great! I'll go first! I see something . . . green . . . And it's small . . ."

"It's me."

"Right!"

They sat there some more.

"I'm so bored," yawned Raven.

"Well, uh . . . We could make out."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

They sat there some more . . .

And some more . . .

And some more . . .

Samara burst into the room and gave the thumbs-up. "EH!" she shouted.

"EH!" shouted Raven and Beast Boy, suddenly perky and also giving a thumbs-up.

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

Robin burst into the room and gave the thumbs-up. "EH!" he shouted.

"EH!" shouted Raven, Beast Boy, and Samara, also giving a thumbs-up.

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZZUP?"

"WHAZ . . . HACK!" coughed Raven, loudly.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Samara stared at her.

"I choked on my own spit!" said Raven, rubbing her throat.

Then everybody laughed.

"I'M HUNGRY!" shouted Samara as she ran to the pantry. "I NEED POPTARTS!"

She grabbed a box out of the pantry and rushed to the toaster, where she crammed about six Poptarts into the tiny slots. She pushed the lever down and waited . . . Then the pastries popped up and she grabbed them, then crammed all six into her mouth.

The three Titans stared as the "Girl from Hell" chewed mindlessly.

Samara made a huge gulping noise and swallowed the Poptarts down in one helping.

"That was good!" said Samara, patting her tum-tum.

Starfire burst into the room with Cyborg in tow. "It's all ready," she said, dully.

"Good!" said Robin, who rubbed his hands together. "Let's get this over with, then."

* * *

Samara stared at a washing machine with a glass window in the middle. "What's this?" she asked. 

"It's a Time Portal!" said Robin, quite satisfied with the work Starfire did. "It let's us see into the past or the future!"

"Cool!" said Samara as she sat down and stared at the washing machine. "How does it work?"

"Raven's power of Dance activates it!" said Robin, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Let's get this thing started, Raven!"

Raven skipped over to the washing machine and grabbed a blue cable that was dangling limply on the side. She placed it onto her leg, then grabbed a red cable and placed it on her other leg.

"I need music," said Raven.

Beast Boy grabbed a boom box and pressed the play button.

"_IT'S GETTING' HOT IN HERE!_

_SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!"_

Raven shrieked and placed her hands over her ears. "RAP!" she shouted. "CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT!"

Robin started fiddling around with the boom box, trying to block out Raven's screams. Samara just sat there, not knowing what the think.

"_I am getting' so hot_

_I wanna take my clothes off!_"

"MY EARS!" screamed Raven. "IT'S KILLING MY BRAIN!"

Robin pulled out his Bo staff from who knows where and began whacking the box. The CD lid popped open and Nelly then died.

Robin grabbed a random CD off the floor and placed it in. He closed the lid and pressed play.

"Standin' on the docks of Southampton 

_Tryin' to get to Holland or France"_

"TURN IT OFF!" screamed Raven, suddenly. "IT'S 'THE BALLAD OF JOHN AND . . ."

"YOKO!" screamed Beast Boy, pulling his hair. His eyes became bloodshot, and everyone that saw this stepped back.

Beast Boy leapt at the boom box and picked it up, holding it over his head and laughing maniacally. He threw it down on the ground, and it broke into itty bitty pieces.

"It's gone!" he screamed. "IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE!"

"Well . . ." said Robin, not taking his eyes off the changeling. "I guess that ruins our plan."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Raven, desperately. "We need to show Samara the Time Portal!"

"Do you really _need_ music?" asked Starfire, somewhat annoyed now by Beast Boy's screeches. "I really want to get this over with . . ."

"I guess I could . . . _pretend_," said Raven as she looked at the washing machine. She resumed her place and took a deep breath.

Raven then began to dance spastically while the others watched with wide eyes. Beast Boy stopped his shenanigans and joined them.

The washing machine began to glow, and pictures of the past began to show themselves.

"It's working!" shouted Robin.

The window then shattered and broke, and smoke began to pour from under the lid of the washing machine.

"Well . . . it was."

"You overloaded the machine, you spaz!" said Starfire as she fwapped Raven upside the head. "Now how are we supposed to show Samara our dreaded past?"

"Chill down, Starfire," said Robin. "We can just try to use what was recorded on the security cameras."

"How?" asked Beast Boy. "Cyborg tore the security cameras apart."

"WHAT?" asked Robin, now not knowing what to think. "CYBORG!"

"I was interested . . ." said Cyborg, meekly.

Robin sighed and grabbed his forehead as if attempting to calm himself down. Starfire, however, was not acting so calm.

"YOU FREAK!" shouted Starfire as she began to strangle Cyborg. "WHY? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?"

"Starfire!" shouted Raven as she tried to pry Starfire off of Cyborg. "Simmer down!"

"HOW?" shouted Starfire, collapsing to the ground and pulling on her hair. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"I got an idea!" said Beast Boy as he placed his hands on his hips. "Let's . . ."

"NO!" shouted Starfire. "LET'S NOT!"

The five Titans began to get into a fistfight while innocent little Samara just sat there and watched. Pretty soon, everyone of the Titans were too busy beating to crap out of eachother to remember that she was even sitting there.

"You could . . . act it out," said Samara.

The fistfight immediately stopped as the five Titans stared at the girl.

"She has a point," said Raven, fist in front of Starfire as if in a freeze frame.

"That she does," said Robin, about to butt his head into Beast Boy's. "Alright."

The five regained their motion and walked towards the sitting area.

* * *

"You sit right here," said Robin to Samara as he pointed to the couch. "And don't you even think about getting up and running away." 

"Why would I?" asked Samara. "That fight was the most stupidly hilarious thing I've ever seen."

Robin walked towards the center of the room, where the Titans were all standing and ready to go.

"OK!" said Robin as he stood in the middle. "We are now going to interpret Beast Boy as he went crazy!"

The lights went off, leaving Samara to sit in the darkness. A spotlight then turned on and shined on Beast Boy, who was skulking around.

"My precious!" he said, quietly and roughly as he hopped around on all fours. "We must destroy the Yoko, yesss?"

"HAULT!" screamed a voice from offstage. Raven walked out, wearing a suit of armor and holding a shining sword.

"ACK!" screamed Beast Boy, shielding his face. "They comes to hurt us, precious!"

"You must be stopped, fiend!" shouted Raven as she swung her sword around.

"NEVER!" shouted Beast Boy as he took a fighting stance.

Raven and Beast Boy then entered a very badly choreographed fight scene, making ninja noises every now and then. Go on! Make up your own crappy fight scene!

The lights turned off and then back on to show Raven kneeling on the ground and clutching her chest.

"Alas!" she shouted. "I have been mortally wounded by this fiend! I bleed, and so I die!" Raven made a noise and fell to the ground.

"GOLLUM! GOLLUM!" shouted Beast Boy as he hopped around. "PRECIOUS IS _FREE_!"

The lights went out and then came back on. Raven and Beast Boy gave a deep bow.

Samara clapped her hands sarcastically. "Bravo . . ." she said. "I am _so _impressed."

"Good!" said Raven. "Because now it's _my_ turn!"

The lights turned off once again. They turned back on and revealed Raven, sitting meditation style.

"My life is so miserable," said Raven. "I must release my emotions! I must become a normal little girl!"

She stood up, and the lights turned off. They turned back on to reveal Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, looking around.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Starfire, dully.

"I do not know!" said Robin, acting horribly. "She must have gone to the . . . uh . . ."

"Disco," whispered a voice from offstage.

"Disco!" said Robin, quickly regaining his composure.

"Then let's away!" said Cyborg, pointing to right stage. The three left.

The lights turned off, then on once more, revealing Raven struggling against Beast Boy, who was dressed as a police officer.

"Let me go, I say!" shouted Raven as she was being "dragged off" by Beast Boy.

"No! You have shoe-stripped! You must be punished!"

Lights off. Lights on.

"I'm free!" shouted Raven as Robin rolled her off in a straightjacket on wheels. "FREE!"

Lights off. Lights on. The Titans all did a bow. Starfire bowed weakly.

Samara clapped, showing a little more enthusiasm than last time.

Lights off. Lights on. Raven was revealed, grasping her face in a shocked expression.

"Oh! Woe is me! My friends have all disowned me because of what I did to Starfire! Woe is me!"

Starfire entered from right stage and gave a soliloquy to the crowd.

"Alas, my life is filled with sadness and misery. I am to die a miserable person. To die . . . Yes . . . To die and leave the world I live in! I must commit suicide!"

Starfire pulled a dagger out of her pocket and pretended to slit her wrist. Samara could tell that Starfire really wanted to cut herself.

Robin ran onto the stage, gauze trailing behind him.

"Fear not, Starfire! I have come to wrap your wrist and save your life!"

"NO!" shouted Starfire, quite dramatically. A little too dramatically . . . Robin was blown away. "I AM TO DIE A MISERABLE PERSON, ONLY TO HAVE MY LIFE MORE MISERABLE! WOE, I SAY! WOE!"

"BOO!" shouted Samara. "BOO! YOU SUCK! BOO!" She picked up the remote control and hurled it at Starfire, who dodged. "BOO! WRIST CUTTING LOSER! BOO!"

The lights turned off and then on. Robin could be seen grumbling and wearing a bathrobe. Obviously, he didn't like the thought of wearing one.

"Yeah, yeah . . ." grumbled Robin with arms crossed. "Blah blah blah, I'M FREE!" Robin untied his sash and threw his robe off.

"AAH!" shouted Samara as she covered her eyes. "NUDITY! NUDITY! RATED R PICTURE!"

Robin looked off the stage to his friends. "And she just now noticed this?" asked Robin. The others shrugged.

"MY CHILDISH, VIRGIN EYES!" shouted Samara, now squirming around on the sofa.

"Uh . . ." Robin looked at Samara. "Play's over."

"Thank God!" shouted Samara as she removed her hands from her eyes. "I was afraid I was going to be blinded!" She then looked at Robin and gave him a death glare. "How dare you scar my eyes like that!"

Robin shrugged. It was almost over . . .

Lights off. Lights on. Cyborg could be seen standing there.

"Look how pretty the sky is!" shouted Cyborg, looking up at the ceiling before him. "I must know why it is blue!"

Raven ran onto the stage and grabbed his arm. Beast Boy ran onto the stage, dressed in a (to his dismay) black woman's wig and woman's business suit.

"I'm Dr. Keara!" he said. "I'm your shrink today!"

"Dr. Keara, please help me!" shouted Raven. "My friend has gone completely nuts! He must be stopped before he drives us all crazy! And I must know why I'm always a key role in the different plots!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help!" shouted Beast Boy in return. "I don't get paid enough to do this kind of stuff!"

(A/N: It is now I would like to acknowledge SpiderSquirrel, for letting me add her as Dr. Keara on this fanfiction. Thank you very much, Spidey!)

"OH WELL!" shouted Raven. "I GUESS MY FRIENDS AND I WILL HAVE TO KNOCK HIM OUT!"

Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy all came up to Cyborg and punched him lightly. Cyborg toppled over.

Lights off. Lights on. The Titans bowed.

"Well Samara," said Robin. "That's it. What do you think? Will you let us go on with our lives?"

"Samara?"

"She's asleep, you stooge!" said Raven as she fwapped Robin. Sure enough, Samara was cuddled up on the couch, eyes shut tightly and sucking her thumb.

(A/N: Is "fwap" a real word? Have I invented a word?)

"Aw . . ." said Beast Boy, making a face as he saw her. "She looks so cute when she's asleep!"

Silence fell over the Titans for about five minutes as they watched Samara snoozing on the couch.

The silence was broken when Beast Boy pulled out a pair of scissors and lunged at Samara.

"EEK!" shouted Raven. "SAMARA! LOOK OUT!"

Samara, however, remained asleep as Beast Boy drew near.

Just as Beast Boy was about to chop off the girl's hair, Samara suddenly sprang to life and grabbed Beast Boy's neck. Beast Boy fell to the ground unconscious.

"I HAVE SUPREME NINJA SKILLS!" shouted Samara as she stood on top of the unconscious Beast Boy. "I REMAIN SUPREME!"

Samara did one of those Arabic war cries while the rest of the Titans watched in fear.

"Uh . . . Samara," said Robin while continuing to stare at the girl in front of him. "Did you get a chance to think about letting us be normal?"

"Oh . . . that . . ." said Samara as she hopped off of Beast Boy. She did a weird move on his neck and immediately Beast Boy sprang to life, gagging.

"I really think you guys should stay the way you are," said Samara, putting her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth.

"WHAZZUH?" asked the Titans as they stared at the girl with wide eyes and open jaws.

"I SAID, 'I REALLY THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD . . ."

"We know what you said!" said Robin, cutting Samara off in mid-sentence. "Just tell us why you think that."

"Well," said Samara. "Some of your situations are actually kind of funny. And by the looks of it, it seems like some people will get a kick out of it. I think . . . if your story was put on a website, a lot of people would like it!"

The five Titans just stood there, speechless and dumbfounded. This continued for about two more minutes, until Raven just finally lost the remaining sanity. The reached into her pocket and pulled out the infamous duct tape from Chapter 7.

Samara yelped and ran away. Raven was hot on her trail, followed by the rest of the Titans. Raven leapt into the air and smacked Samara, and the two tumbled around on the ground.

Raven began wrapping Samara once again, leaving her a gray lump on the floor. She squirmed around a bit, then lost her remaining energy.

"YAY!" shouted the Titans as they threw their arms up into the air. All except Starfire, that is.

Samara grumbled something like "I'm _going_ to see dead people . . ."

* * *

"Please . . ." said Samara, voice filled with depression and loss. "Just . . . let me go." 

"Nope!" said Raven, looking while tuning her guitar. "You still have . . ." She looked at her watch. "Twenty more minutes."

If the computer had a television screen built into it, the readers would have been able to see Samara, dangling from the ceiling upside down.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Samara from above. "I'm going to die or something!"

"That would be a _good_ thing!" said Raven, voice filled with cheer.

Samara sighed. "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"No it's not," said Raven. "You still have to undergo Beast Boy's torture."

"What's he going to do?"

"Shave your head."

"SHAVE MY . . ." Samara began to wiggle around, hoping to get free. "HE CAN'T SHAVE MY HEAD! I _NEED_ MY HAIR!"

"We know . . ." said Raven, rubbing her hands in a menacingly way. "We know . . ."

Samara sighed with anxiousness as she watched the second hand on the clock tick by.

Tick . . . Tick . . . Tick . . .

Samara began to sweat above the eyebrows as the hand made a complete circle. Just nineteen more times . . .

Tick . . . Tick . . . Tick . . .

Another loop.

Tick . . . Tick . . . Tick . . .

It sounded like . . .

Tick . . . Tick . . . Tick . . .

Dripping water!

Tick . . . Tick . . . T-i-c-k . . .

"LET ME GO!" shouted Samara, eyes brimming with tears. "I GOTTA GO! I GOTTA GO!"

"Go where?" asked Raven, taking her attention off of her guitar.

"THE POTTY! I NEED TO GO TO THE POTTY!"

"Tough luck, Kid. Life let's you down sometimes."

"But I gotta go!"

"Think of something else!"

Samara quickly turned her attention to the TV in hopes of seeing something that would take her mind off of peeing.

"_Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now. Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!"_

Oh no! Not the overactive bladder commercial! Samara winced.

Oh . . . Good . . . It was over.

"_I love nature._"

"_Except when it stops . . ._"

"_ . . . You're constipated?_"

ACK! NOT PHILIPS CHEWS!

"Aw man . . ." said Samara. "Now I gotta do Number 2 . . ."

"EW!" shouted Raven from below. "Don't speak of such things!"

"How can I not?" asked Samara. "It's kind of hard . . . _HARD_! ACK!"

"UGH!" said Raven, clutching her stomach. "I gotta throw up!" She covered her mouth with her hand and ran out of the room.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" shouted Samara as she began wiggling around. Starfire lazily walked into the room.

"What do _you _want?" asked Starfire as she glared at the girl above.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" replied Samara as she stopped wiggling. "Please . . . I'm begging you! Let me go!"

"Alright, alright . . ." said Starfire, mumbling. "Hold on."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Starfire shrugged as she grabbed a ladder from . . . somewhere . . . and placed it next to Samara. She slowly climbed up, forgetting the hazards of climbing a ladder without someone holding it steady . . .

The ladder began to wobble.

"Woah," said Starfire as she looked to the ground. "I never realized how high this ceiling was."

"Don't look down!" said Samara. Starfire, however, continued to look at the one hundred-foot drop.

"Right . . ." said Starfire as she looked back to Samara. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and began to hack at the rope that connected the girl to the ceiling.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T LET ME DOWN THAT WAY! I'LL . . ."

But it was too late. Starfire had already cut the rope, and Samara tumbled down, down, down. Fortunately, the floor was there to break her fall.

"Holy . . ." started Starfire as she looked down from above. She slowly began to descend, making sure that she was able to put her foot on each step. After a while, Starfire was able to rush to Samara.

"Ow . . ." muttered Samara as she laid facedown on the ground.

"You OK?" asked Starfire, kneeling over Samara.

"I think so . . . Do I look bad?" Samara lifted her face towards Starfire, revealing a large bruised face and a bloody nose. Starfire tried her best not to wince.

"Uh . . . yeah! Awesome."

"Good! Now help me out of this duct tape. It's kind of pushing now . . ."

Starfire tried her best to block out that last statement as she began to work on setting Samara free. She soon was, and she leapt off of the ground and hurried off towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh Samara . . ." rang Beast Boy's voice throughout the dark halls. "Where are you?" 

"Not here . . ." came the trembling voice of a girl.

"Well . . . You _must_ be here . . . Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to hear you."

"Uh . . . This is your conscious! Yeah . . . Yeah, that's it! You have to turn back! There is no point! The girl is not here!"

"But Conscious! Something tells me that she is behind this door." Beast Boy stopped in front of a storage closet.

"She isn't there! I'm getting a strong feeling that she is nowhere in this hallway!"

"But just let me check. I just want to make sure . . ."

"NO! DON'T!"

Beast Boy quickly opened the door to find . . . it empty?

"My conscious is a _girl_?" asked Beast Boy, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you idiot!" came the voice of the worried girl. "I _told_ you that she wouldn't be here! Why didn't you listen to me? Huh? Why?"

"Shut up!" shouted Beast Boy. "Help me find her!"

"Why should I? You didn't listen to me! I could kill you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. And I could also have the hospital give me a Lobotomy."

"Eh . . . Yeah. OK! I'll help! She's under the couch in the living room."

"Thank you!"

"No problem!"

Beast Boy, having settled the matter with his conscious, turned around and headed towards the living room.

"HERE'S BEAST BOY!" shouted Beast Boy as he burst into the room.

"EEK!" came the voice of a girl under a couch. A pair of eyes could be seen from beneath the sofa.

Beast Boy lifted the sofa with incredible strength and threw it to the side. Little did he know that Robin was on that sofa . . .

(A/N: My Robin bashing is so pitiful! And I'm not ashamed, either!)

"ACK!" shouted Robin as she crashed along with the sofa.

"Oops . . . Sorry, Rob!" Beast Boy then turned his attention back to the cowering girl. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him.

Samara began to panic as she saw a pair of scissors get closer and closer to her face.

She then realized that she could stop this . . .

"ALRIGHT!" she shouted, making Beast Boy let go. "I'll . . . undo the curse."

Beast Boy then stared at Samara. "Really?"

"Yes . . ."

"WOOHOO!" He then summoned all the Titans to the main room. They all immediately came down; much quicker than when they would have been summoned to go save the city.

* * *

Samara stood in front of the Titans, who stood in a line. They all stood up perfectly straight and looked forward with determination. 

"State your names," said Samara.

Robin took a step forward. "ROBIN!"

Beast Boy took a step forward. "BEAST BOY!"

Starfire took a step forward. "STARFIRE!"

Cyborg took a step forward. "CYBORG!"

Raven took a step forward, put a finger on her chin, and looked cute. "And I'm Liesl!"

(A/N: A little 'Sound of Music' joke, if you don't know.)

The rest of the Titans and Samara stared at her.

"Uh . . . I mean . . . RAVEN!"

"Right . . ." said Samara. She then grasped her hands together. "Well . . . I guess it's time for me to give up. I've been letting this curse go a little too far, I guess . . ."

"It was a good learning experience, actually," said Starfire. "We got to feel a lot of things we've never felt before."

"Like fun!" said Raven.

"And freedom!" said Robin.

"And unconsciousness!" said Cyborg, remembering the experience of being knocked out.

"Well . . . I guess there was _some_ use for it," said Samara, smiling lightly. "Well . . . in that case, let's get this thing over with."

Samara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Titans stood there, waiting for something magical to happen.

Samara opened her eyes and danced around like a freak.

"WAGGA WAGGA WAGGA GOO GASHA LAGGA MEEKA MOOK!" she shouted, moving around spastically.

The Titans stood there with wide eyes, wondering just what, exactly, she was doing.

Samara stopped as soon as she started and noticed their expressions. "Oh . . ." she said. "You guys are uncursed now."

"Really?" asked Raven, staring at herself in disbelief. "I don't feel any different."

"Trust me, you're back to normal. Your powers are back as well."

And sure enough, they were.

"Well," started Robin. "Thanks a lot, Samara. We really . . . Is there a draft in here?"

The Titans and Samara stared at Robin in disbelief. Robin looked down at himself.

"HOLY SUGARBEEBIES!" shouted Robin. "I'M NAKED!" Robin then ran out of the room.

Everybody laughed, only to have all the lights in the room to explode.

"Yeah, we're normal," said Raven, trying to sound monotonous again. This was going to take some work.

"I am grateful, Samara!" said Starfire in her normal peppy voice. "Please, allow me to make you the traditional Pudding of Thanks!"

"No thank you," said Samara, apparently not noticing the disgusted faces of the rest of the Titans. "I really ought to get going. I have people to kill!"

"Is there a way you can get back?" asked Beast Boy. "Do we need to fly you over?"

"Nah," said Samara. "I just need to jump through the TV."

"But," started Cyborg, "when you first got here you tried that, and you got knocked unconscious. How are you going to get back that way?"

"Well, the TV wasn't on," said Samara, looking at the TV.

"Oooh," said the Titans as they nodded.

"Well . . . I guess this is goodbye." Samara touched the power button and "Emeril" came on TV. She turned around and looked at the Titans. "Goodbye," she said. She then lunged into the TV, leaving the Titans there to wave.

The Titans stood there as they watched their hostage become a free person once again.

"THANK THE LORD!" shouted Beast Boy. "I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF HER I COULD STAND!"

"Then why did we just wave goodbye to her and act solemn?" asked Starfire.

That left the Titans standing there in silence for a good while . . .

* * *

Five days after the break of the curse, the Titans went back to their normal lives. Beast Boy had managed to trash his room once again, and, just to show that he was curse free, became one of Yoko Ono's biggest fans. 

Robin got over the fact that he was a nudist for a long period of time. Raven managed to change her room back to the gothic style it once was, while Starfire managed to do just the opposite. And Cyborg no longer wondered about anything stupid.

Raven walked into the living room, laptop in hand. She sat down on the couch next to Beast Boy and opened it.

"What are you doing?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at the monitor with Raven.

"I decided," said Raven as Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg walked into the room, "that I'm going to write about our experiences."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy as the other three sat in various places in front of the TV and popped in "The Ring".

"Well . . . Remember when Samara said it would make a good story? Something tells me she was right." Raven typed some buttons as she logged onto the Internet and went to fanfiction dot net.

"I've already written the first chapter," continued Raven. "It spans to where we finished watching the tape."

"Awesome," said Beast Boy. "I'd like to read it."

Raven continued to type around a bit while the rest of them continued to watch TV.

"WHAT?" asked Raven, forgetting that the curse was over and her emotions could not be expressed.

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy as he dodged a speeding lamp.

"It says that the idea for this story has already been taken!"

"No way!" shouted Beast Boy. "Let me see!"

The other Titans also joined behind the couch.

"When Titans Go Weird . . ." read the Boy Wonder. "By Triforce90. We went weird?"

"Well . . ." said Cyborg. "That leaves us in a predicament. What should we do? Shall we sue?"

"Nah," said Beast Boy. "Let's kill him!"

"YEAH!" shouted the Titans as they reached under the couch and pulled out machine guns.

"QUICKLY!" shouted Beast Boy. "OUT THE WINDOW!"

The Titans jumped through the window and fell to the ground below, unharmed. They then set off to kill their target . . .

* * *

"I . . . am . . . bored . . ." came the dark voice of a man sitting in a chair. Slade tapped his fingers on his giant keyboard. 

He turned around and looked at his black cat. "Oh, Mr. Smurgles, how you understand me!"

"MEOW!" shouted Mr. Smurgles as he leapt into his master's lap.

"What should we do today, hmm?"

"Mew . . ."

"No. I've already beaten Solitaire fifty times today."

"Meow . . ."

"Minesweeper's just as worse . . ."

"MEOW!"

"OK! OK! It's a good game . . ."

"Mew . . ."

"You're welcome."

The two sat there in silence, until . . .

"MEOW!"

"What? You want to watch a video?"

"Mew!"

"That's a good idea! 'Legally Blonde' it is!"

Slade got up and went to a shelf that contained many a videotape. He selected one and headed back over to the computer, which also contained a nice little VHS/DVD player.

"In you go!" said Slade as he pushed the tape into the VHS machine. A traditional movie countdown sequence followed, and then . . .

A big white circle appeared.

"Huh?" asked Slade. "Mr. Smurgles, what is the meaning of this?"

"Mew . . ."

A lady combing her hair . . .

"YOKO!" shouted Slade. He then began to sing "The Ballad of John and Yoko".

"MREOW!" shouted Mr. Smurgles as he swatted Slade in the face.

"Yes, you're right. Enough Yoko."

Blah blah blah, and then there's the well.

"A well!" said Slade as he pointed to the monitor. "What do you think it means?"

The monitor fizzled out.

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen!" said Slade.

Samara's head appeared on the TV.

"SEVEN DAYS!" she shouted.

"Who are you?" asked Slade, not the least bit frightened. However, Mr. Smurgles was long gone.

"I'm Samara!" said the girl cheerfully. "And I'm here to curse you!"

"What?" asked Slade, not amused. "This is an outrage! What is the government coming to?"

"Huh?" asked Samara, confused. "You bore me, Mister! The Titans were _way_ more fun than you!"

"The Titans?" asked Slade.

"I'm leaving! Goodbye!" The head disappeared.

"Well . . . That was interesting."

Slade, who didn't know exactly what had happened, turned around and stood up. Maybe some exercise would clear his head?

Yes! Exercise was always great! He began to jog out into his factory.

It was while he was doing this he realized how he could ceratinly add some bright colors to his dark, dull, and dreary factory . . .

* * *

Ha! A perfect little ending, if I do say so myself! In case of you guys didn't get it . . . then . . . uh . . . Well, never mind! Find someone smarter than you to help you understand! 

I would once again like to thank everyone for Reviewing! You guys made me all feel so proud of myself! You also . . . HOLY SUGARBEEBIES! The Teen Titans are here! This is an honor! And they're brought me guns as gifts! How

Hi everyone! This is Robin from the Teen Titans! Don't worry about Triforce90. He's dead! We gunned him down!

Thanks for making fun of our miserable little lives! We didn't think that a story like this could get that many Reviews . . . Yet it did! Thanks a lot!

Hope you have a happy life!

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg

(A/N: Don't worry, you Silly Billies! I'm not dead! Go ahead and talk to _me _in your Reviews! (winks and give's the thumbs-up)

AND REMEMBER YOUR SEATBELTS!


End file.
